7 Days of Kink
by We'reTheOnesWhoWrite
Summary: Rick and Michonne are challenged by Glenn and Maggie to explore uncharted kinky territory. Will they be up for the challenge? 7 Days of Kinky encounters will put the couple to the test physically and mentally.
1. Chapter 1

Our first author is none other than our resident Sci-Fi Goddess **Kendrawriter.** She will be setting the kinky scene that starts this sexy couple on this mind tingling sex-filled adventure.

Be sure to check out her other works on her page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 _ **Day 1: Beginners**_

 _Tara's sleeping over_

 _Meet me, Sun Dial, 8:30_

 _Look good enough to eat_

 _DON'T approach…_

 _We're strangers tonight_

 _Later, baby ; )_

* * *

Rick re-read those six texts from his wife Michonne for the hundredth time since he got them that morning.

They conjured the kind of thoughts that had him on the edge of a heavy, unrelenting hard-on all day.

Now he stood in the elevator riding up to the circular rooftop bar that boasted a spectacular 360-degree view of Atlanta. It was just about a quarter past eight. His wife was waiting for him. Only, she wasn't supposed to be his wife tonight.

He was dressed well. He had run home to shower and change after work, greet and instruct the babysitter, kiss the kids, and rush back out again to make it into the city in time. His thick, dark hair was combed back, his curls floating over the collar of a dark gray Oxford shirt (Michonne liked this one; it made his eyes dance between different blues). It was tucked into light wool trousers the color of smoke, paired with a dark tie and matching vest. Of course, it was up to her to decide if he looked 'good enough to eat'.

He was intrigued. Excited. Maybe a little nervous. He didn't like walking into situations blind, but knowing Michonne there was something special waiting for him. He trusted her; loved her to the moon and back. So, here he was.

What little information he had resided in the texts she'd sent at the beginning of his shift back where they lived in King County that afternoon. A nice little surprise.

It had been in the back of his mind for a couple of weeks, now. The unofficial bet they made with each other the night of Maggie and Glenn Rhee's anniversary get-together.

Until he got those texts, they had yet to pull the trigger on it. Busy. Kids. Work. Much easier to just fuck whenever the mood struck. With them, that could be her ass in a pair of skimpy panties poking out from under her tee shirt while she lotioned up. Or a slow smile from him right before he stuck his head under the sink to see what the hell Judith had clogged it with _again_. This wasn't that, for sure. Whatever it was that triggered it for Michonne, tonight was the night they made things...entertaining.

At least, that was how their friends the Rhees had put it. A little new. A little risque. Why not?

* * *

" _Are they…?" Rick watched his wife's eyes narrow to sharp slits as she zeroed in on something over his shoulder. Then her eyes went as wide as saucers._

" _They what? Who?" He was slow to catch on, still tipping his beer back for another sip as he turned to see what she was gawking at._

 _He almost choked when he looked across the smoky dive at the other side of the long, dark bar. Their friend Maggie stood with her back to her husband Glenn's front. Her eyes were closed. His lips were pressed near her ear. He was whispering._

 _Rick and Michonne could not help staring at them in the dim light through the crowd of patrons. He lowered his beer as his sharp blue eyes observed Glenn's arm wrapped around his wife's slim waist. She was slowly rocking against him, just barely enough for anyone to notice in the faint light. His hand had disappeared below the bar. One of her hands was gripping the bar top, the other held onto his out of sight as he coaxed reactions that played across her pretty young face for anyone to see if they stared hard enough._

 _Rick found himself unconsciously leaning into Michonne's side, his hand absentmindedly coming to rest on the edge of her ass. He finished her thought for her, phantom twitches of arousal threatening to test the integrity of his jeans. "Are they doin' what I_ _ **think**_ _they're…?"_

 _Michonne stared across at them, huddled on the edge of the bar in the dark, getting off together in public._

" _Yep." She couldn't look away. Rick looked down to see that she was transfixed. She tried to play it off as shock, or a little disapproval, but it was too late. He saw through it. "They really are. Wow."_

 _Now she looked impressed at their nerve. The bartender didn't seem to notice or care._

 _Rick gave her ass a pat and then a slow squeeze, causing her to bump her hip into him as she continued to gawk at their friends. He turned back to see. Glenn had Maggie's black skirt hiked up, her panty line was visible. They were no longer attempting to hide what they were doing beyond using the shadowy atmosphere of the bar as flimsy cover while he pleasured her, planting kisses on her neck. And quite suddenly, Maggie began to shudder in her husband's embrace, utter bliss moving across her face with the shadows. He held her close while she convulsed, trying to stay her movements as much as possible. Wow was right._

" _Well...it_ _ **is**_ _their anniversary."_

" _Yeah, ya think?" Michonne scoffed, trying to remember when she had felt that bold about sex. She loved her husband and he could get her wet with a single look, but she couldn't remember the last time they had ever done something like..._ _ **that**_ _._

 _Rick was staring at_ _ **her**_ _, now, ideas dancing around in his head. Michonne unconsciously rubbed her ass into the palm of his hand, already making up her mind to corner Maggie and demand that she spill the tea on what the hell had gotten into her and Glenn._

* * *

Rick couldn't wait to see what kind of little show Michonne would give him before she let him approach her. He wished he knew more of the rules. How long he'd have to wait. How much he'd have to endure.

But there was no backing out now. He adjusted his tie, his eyes traveling his surroundings in search of her while taking in the beautifully lit bar-lounge.

The view of the city was spectacular. A velvet evening sky, inky blue and sparkling. _Atlanta is a gorgeous town all lit up like this,_ Rick mused. He preferred small town life but he knew Michonne sometimes missed this sort of thing. Tonight he could see why. He was taking a liking to the atmosphere of the place already. The ambience from the scenery and the cool glow of the recessed lighting along the bar gave the dreamy impression that you were floating in the middle of the sky, the entire city laid open for you. At the same time, the minimalist decor and expensive leather lounge chairs sitting close to one another made it feel exclusive and intimate.

It felt very _Michonne_ in here. Especially the view. Dark, mesmerizing, layered. A feast for the eyes, with so many details to pick out, zero in on, and get lost in. Rick relaxed.

A young, bright-eyed hostess came gliding up to him. "How many?"

"Just me," he answered politely, returning her smile.

"For dinner or the bar, sir?" _Ooh, he's handsome,_ she thought as she took in his dazzling eyes, angular jaw, and sexy pink lips.

"I'll take a seat at the bar, thanks."

"Of course. Anywhere you like. Enjoy your evening."

She eyed him up and down with interest as she sashayed aside to let him pass, but Rick had already returned to surveying the area for Michonne. He didn't see any sign of her here, so he kept moving; a strolling silhouette against a metro skyline backdrop, stretched across a sea of darkening indigo.

Moody, bass-heavy blues thrummed through the speakers above him. He passed a scant few people sitting around at the tables or talking quietly at the marble, carousel-shaped bar.

Finally, he saw her. As he expected, Michonne looked amazing. _Damn, baby, I see you don't plan on havin' any mercy on me tonight._

Rick slowed to a stop, remembering just in time to keep his distance as she'd instructed. Under normal circumstances, he would have his hands on her within seconds of greeting her; she was his beautiful, elegant, instantly enthralling wife. Tonight, though he needed to practice the self-discipline that won him Michonne's respect in the first place.

He clamped down on his excitement to see her and slipped into a seat just before the bend in the circular bar that revealed her to him. Keeping her just within his sights.

She wore her locs pinned to the side and flowing across one of her shoulders. Her amazing physique looked practically glued into a black bodycon dress with a lace-enclosed sweetheart neckline. The outline of her smooth, dark tits would be hard not to stare at from space. Her lips looked bare, but under the light he noticed the smallest hint of a matte pink glimmer.

She was glowing. She was smiling. She wasn't alone. Someone was sitting with her; they were talking. Rick could only make out the back of his head. He was a suit, wearing eyeglasses. Probably an attorney or other such corporate shill, from Rick's quick assessment.

Instant suspicion arose in him. This was not the show he'd been looking forward to.

 _Be careful what you wish for..._

Michonne's gaze flickered her husband's way, registering his narrowed eyes before returning her attention to whoever the fuck it was chatting her up. She licked her pretty lips, melting the pink glimmer, and Rick recognized the familiar signs of flirtation in her posture and body language.

He sat there assessing the situation for a moment. Michonne looked damned good. If they'd been here together, he wouldn't be able to stop staring at or touching her. He could only imagine what some unknown element like this fucker was thinking about touching, or where his eyes were roaming. To top it off, she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Annnd what can I get for you, sir?" The bartender's laid back greeting ripped through his focus on his wife apparently flirting with some stranger.

Rick turned to face the bar, anger warming his skin like a furnace on full blast. "Maker's. Neat."

* * *

 _Rick sat in the passenger seat as they drove back home, thinking._

 _They were both stuck on the unexpected visual of the Rhees fucking in public at their anniversary party._

 _Nor could Michonne shake her surprisingly strong fixation on the beautifully vulgar steel anal plug with the heart shaped blue jewel at its base that Maggie showed her on her cell phone in the ladies' room. The one her glowing friend claimed to be wearing tonight, the reason she was reduced to a "punch-drunk puddle" with some whispered words and the feel of her husband's fingers._

 _Rick couldn't get the boasting Glenn had done out of his head, either. The smug kid went on and on about how he and his wife had recently found themselves in a new community. Trying everything they fancied, having fun with it, letting go and enjoying each other. "I've never had so much sex in my life, dude." Glenn admitted, grinning and looking every bit a happy, satisfied, proud husband. "Maggie is…whew! Somethin' else. She ain't a church girl anymore, that's for sure. It's like whatever was holding us back before, it's totally gone. It's amazing."_

" _You shoulda heard Glenn." Rick scoffed now, even as he shifted in his seat, hopelessly trying to get comfortable around his belying hard-on. "He was talkin' like they discovered we've all been fuckin' the wrong way this whole time."_

 _Michonne huffed and shook her head, totally empathizing with his annoyance. "Yeah, I know," she intoned, coming to a halt at a red light. "Maggie wasn't any better. She actually had pictures of this butt plug she was wearing - TMI, by the way, I didn't think I'd say after five years of friendship - like I've never been there or done that."_

 _They would be home soon, but not soon enough. She squirmed in her seat. She'd been wet and aching for the last hour, her mind shifting in and out of fantasies involving her husband and maybe even that toy Maggie was showing off. Except maybe Michonne would go for something more her style. Something that would get Rick so turned on he'd fall to his knees at the sight of it._

" _Wait, what?" Rick raised his eyebrows, his voice deepening as he turned to glare at her with shameless curiosity. "When have you ever worn a…?"_

" _Rick, focus."_

" _I am. When have you ever?" He demanded huskily. She felt his eyes on her as the light changed and she started driving again._

 _Michonne rolled hers, slightly embarrassed. "I-I didn't say I_ _ **have**_ _, necessarily. Just that, of course I would if I felt like it. Being married with three kids doesn't make us sexual bores, that's all I meant."_

 _Rick eyed his wife's attractive profile as the street lights were thrown across the fine slopes of her lips, neck, and collarbones. The thought of her, dripping wet with some dazzlingly erotic toy sitting snug between her flawless umber cheeks, her every movement making her pussy ooze even more, and all for him to play with later, pushed his dick to full, painful attention. "Would you? Really?"_

" _Why?" Michonne whispered. She glanced his way to see his moonlit eyes flashing at her with lust. His body language was nonchalant, his crooked grin even a little playful. But the heft pushing against the crotch of his jeans gave him away. The thought of it turned him on, big time."You don't think I would?"_

" _I think you'd be afraid of likin' it a little too much." He drawled. "You're judgin' Maggie now, but I think you'd be right there with her in a heartbeat."_

" _Look who's talking." She challenged._

" _Oh, I_ _ **know**_ _I'd enjoy it. Question is, how much of me can you handle?"_

 _Michonne outright laughed at him. "Are you serious, sheriff?"_

" _Don't let the badge fool you. You'd be surprised how dirty your old man's mind can get, Michonne."_

" _Maybe you're the one who can't handle_ _ **me**_ _, ever think of that?"_

" _Only one way to find out…"_

" _Fine. You're on."_

" _Okay...but I'm just sayin', it doesn't_ _ **need**_ _to be like that with us. I'll fuck you anytime, anywhere, baby."_

" _Oh yeah? Good. Unzip your pants." Michonne pulled over, into the darkened lot of the dental office a mile from their house. She parked in the shadows, kicked off her shoes, and unzipped then tugged off her skirt and underwear while he eagerly freed his long, hard, pink dick from his jeans._

 _He was already reaching for her as she slid awkwardly across the center console, leaving a little wet spot as she went. Rick grabbed her hips and pushed her down onto his yearning length with a grunt as soon as she managed to get over to him in the passenger seat._

 _Michonne unbuttoned her blouse and he shoved aside her bra cups so he could suck on her perky brown tits as she began to ride him, pumping her round, heavy ass in his lap._

 _Sure, the thought of being naughty in public like a couple of kids turned them both on, but a nice hard, intense romp whenever the mood struck also did them just fine._

* * *

Rick watched Michonne indulge a stranger in conversation with a sexy, unbothered breeziness that was a little too convincing for his liking.

He could only make out snatches of conversation, but everything he heard made his jaw clamp down on his teeth and his fingers clench around his glass.

He couldn't help stealing glances at her. She blinked at him impassively whenever she caught him, her lashes hooding her gorgeous eyes. Rick gripped his glass, watching her uncross and recross her legs yet again. She looked positively radiant. She was glowing from the nerve of what she was doing, he could tell. He sat torn, wanting to watch her like this all night. Wanting to drag her away.

He wondered if she was wet. Rick felt his dick tugging on his self control; a jolt of desire at the realization that she was gracefully moving around on her seat because the thought of making him this jealous was turning her on. He was just about _done_ when the band started testing the sound onstage, interrupting her conversation.

"Are those your friends over there?" He heard Michonne say, and his eyes cut across the room to notice a group of well-dressed people taking seats.

"That would be them." Of course this asshole sounded like he couldn't give a fuck about his friends. He sighed reluctantly. "I should go let them know I'm here. Don't go anywhere?"

"You know, I think I need to give my friend a quick call. See what's keeping him."

The stranger paused, took her hand, and gave Michonne a kiss on the knuckles. "It was really nice talking. I hope you stick around after the show."

"Maybe." She smiled prettily as he turned to stride across the room and join his friends. The lights dimmed. The band started.

Rick stood up, downing the rest of his drink and setting his glass on the bar with a hard, audible thud.

He gave Michonne one cutting glance before turning and taking a walk.

He was halfway across the bar in a few long, heated strides. The sky was black, now; his reflection ghosted across the cityscape as he moved. He knew she was following. She'd better be.

He roamed the halls looking for any signs that would give him a place to unleash away from prying eyes, his mind fixed on a single purpose. He ducked down a short stairwell and then a hallway labeled 'Employees Only'. He heard her heels coming down the stairs behind him, felt her eyes on him.

The live music followed them too, thumping and echoing all around them as Rick finally spotted what he was looking for. He made sure the coast was clear and waited.

Michonne rounded the corner. He smelled her before he saw her face. She was wearing his favorite perfume of hers, but after years of marriage, he also knew exactly what her sex smelled like when she was drenched. Even though he was irritated beyond belief, his dick felt heavy and rebellious; imprisoned; a loaded missile in search of a heated target. Thoughts of his wife and all the dirty things he'd been holding back from doing with her had been roaming through his mind all day. That energy still needed release.

He grabbed her and pulled her around the corner, his eyes pinning her to the wall. "Wait here, don't move."

Michonne didn't say a word. Her breasts heaved beneath the black lace of her bodice as Rick picked the lock on the door in front of them marked 'Lost and Found' and shoved it open with his boot to reveal a dark room full of shadows. He stepped aside for her. "Inside."

She walked inside and he followed, leaving the passionate guitar chords behind.

* * *

"What the hell was _that_ , Michonne?" Rick charged roughly into the cluttered, dark space behind her, his eyes alight with agitation and revving quickly toward fully powered anger. "Do you _know_ that prick?"

He closed her in so that she found herself nearly swallowed by a wall of coats. _Yes, finally._ She was so wet and ready. Her husband was radiating heat and masculine energy, filling up the space with it. The scent of stale coats, purses, shoes and other lost items was steadily being taken over by Rick and Michonne's arousal. Her sex clenched around the phantom feel of him, already tight and tortured from the little surprise she had waiting for him.

He grabbed her arm, putting instant, possessive pressure around her smooth, hot skin with a strong grip. "Answer me."

He was angry, but he was also leaning into her, breathing her in, and hardened to steel. That was part of his annoyance. Having to sit there watching her...the torture of it had settled into his bones and was coursing through his veins, right down to his dick. He thought of a dozen different negative words to say about that little 'show' she'd just given him; risky, devious, _unfair_ , sordid; but he also couldn't help thinking of others. Exciting, mesmerizing, impressive, _sexy as hell._

It didn't help him that she looked so fucking good. Good enough to eat.

"No, Rick. Of course not. I just met him tonight." She huffed, her pouty lips calling to his.

Rick pushed her up against the wall beneath a rack of coats that he shoved aside roughly. One of them dropped into a pillowed heap on the floor next to her stilettoed feet. He ignored the disturbance, studying as much of his wife's beautiful face as he could make out in the dim light. Her expression told him plain as day that she'd enjoyed every second of it. He was so hard he felt like he'd choke on how much he wanted to fuck her right now.

"Why? Are you jealous, baby?" Michonne found herself whispering bravely, twisting the knife.

He felt his dick respond to the faux innocence in her voice. He knew that she wanted him to be. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard her talk like this. He liked it. He let some of his anger subside, stepping even closer, disappearing yet more space between them. "What do _you_ think?"

Michonne felt momentarily guilty for putting him through all that, but she hadn't been prepared for how exciting this was. She leaned a little further into him. His erection landed heavily against her hip, practically humming in his pants. She _felt_ it. Her panties were _ruined_.

"I think I need to be punished..."

The sultry lilt to her voice turned him on something fierce. He agreed. Rick snaked his arm around to squeeze her ass through her skin-tight dress while he licked her pretty bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. Michonne looked and smelled so good, warm and sweet. After slowly sucking on her lip until her pinkish lip stain was practically gone, he let her go, whispering roughly against her mouth: "Take off your damn panties."

Michonne waited for him as he turned for a moment to lock the door behind him. There was a narrow window looking out into the hall, but it was dark and deserted down here and the band had just started their set.

Rick watched his wife now as she slowly pulled her little red panties from underneath her dress, down her thighs. He let his eyes fall to the soaked, sheer red fabric dropping to the floor. He knelt and grabbed her ankle, slipping them off her feet as she obediently raised them one by one for him.

He couldn't help staring down at what he could make out of them in the dim light. Every inch of what had been pressed against her sex was soaked through. The dainty fabric smelled _so good_ , so potent with her juices, he had to resist pressing it to his nose and mouth to inhale like a drug. She'd never been so wet. Rick was feeling depraved, his mind zeroing in on a theory.

Rising to his feet, he found her smirking sexily in the dark. "You got somethin' for me?"

She nodded. Excitement tugged on his cock again. The music echoed behind him. Someone began to sing. The slow, rough, melodic voice carried the words down the hall to bounce off the coats haloing them.

 _ **Keep your hands offa my girl**_

 _ **She's mine, all mine, all mine**_

"Turn around."

Michonne obeyed, arching her back, offering her round ass to him, trapped in all that skintight black.

She heard him moving around behind her, but he didn't speak. The bass from the music thrummed inside her as she waited. Rick loosened his vest and stuffed her panties in his pocket. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. She heard it clattering dully in the small, dark space.

Rick grabbed Michonne's wrists and lifted her hands above her head to press against the painted brick wall behind the coat rack. He stepped so far into her that his bulge was denting the meat of her ass, practically burning a hole in her clothes in the shape of a long, thick phallus. She gave a soft little gasp but didn't react in protest. He kissed and licked her neck, causing everything in her to tense with longing as he reached down to pull her dress up over her hips. Her bare ass was exposed to the room. Michonne's heart pounded and she panted, bouncing her thickness against him while he worked, his scratchy beard and hot breath stimulating the skin of her neck.

 _ **I love the way she walks, uh-huh, yeah**_

 _ **I love the way she talks, uh-huh, yeah**_

Slowly, Rick palmed her ass, squeezing it and kneading it before giving one cheek a hard, quick slap. The sound disappeared into the wall of coats. She hissed, feeling the sensation reverberating through her asshole to her clit, making her clench and swoon.

Rick smirked as he kissed his way down her back, sinking to his knees, eager to discover what she was hiding for him. He was so hard it was somewhat painful even with the temporary relief of having his pants unzipped. He ignored the discomfort as he found himself facing his wife's glorious bottom. He sent his thumbs between her thighs, kneading her flesh, leaning in to inhale her.

Michonne stiffened above him, wary of any foot traffic outside the door. When he spoke, she shivered from the feel of his breath on the back of her thighs. "Spread your legs."

She did as she was told, dripping, aching. His fingers slid around in her pearly nectar, traveling up from the split in her thighs, cradling the meat of her perfect ass. He parted her cheeks. Michonne moaned, leaning her face against her hand on the wall.

" _Jesus,_ Michonne…" her husband uttered hoarsely, staring at the gleam of an onyx anal plug with a smooth, round ring at the base between her cheeks, just big enough to hook his finger in. This was what had her squirming around so much upstairs. Building up to this moment. Now her slick brown skin was frothy and glistening with precum, her pink clit peeking out at him from swollen lips, clenching with need in the dark. Fuck, this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"You like it, baby?" She moaned from above him while the music played. In response, Rick leaned forward and licked her with a slow groan. Michonne practically buckled to her knees as her husband pushed his hot lips against her wet pussy and licked her into his mouth. Thankfully he held her up, her cheeks open, making her dizzy with pleasure when his tongue brushed against her aching clit. He slapped her ass again and squeezed it hard, his tongue laving her pussy with relish, dipping hot and strong in and out of her dripping, unoccupied hole. She was going to cum. Holy hell, she was going to _fucking cuu…_

Rick stopped tongue-fucking her and leaned back, slapping her ass again, causing her mind to reel with pain and surprise. "Nah, you're not gettin' off that easy. Keep your hands against the wall."

Michonne whimpered. He stood up, wiping his glistening mouth, and tugged open his pants.

 _ **Keep your hands offa my girl**_

 _ **Oh, she don't belong to you**_

He pulled his dick from its prison, unable to control himself a second longer. His head was swollen purplish in the dark, his shaft veiny and stiff. Rick grabbed Michonne by the hips and rubbed his aching head along her dripping pussy, one of this thumbs stretching down to finger the black ring of the anal plug she still held inside her. She shivered and jumped against him.

Rick grabbed her by the hips, bringing her toward him, rubbing himself against her. He leaned in to grunt against her cheek, clawing at her meaty flesh, as he finally pushed into her tight hole. "You think it was nice, playin' with what's his face up there like that?"

He pounded into her and Michonne bit down on her own hand. She shook her head as pleasure went rocketing through her every nerve ending, radiating from her fraught, yearning pussy. The toy in her voluptuous ass made the invasion of his long, hard girth feel so good she was sure she only remained upright by the grace of his strength.

" _Answer me_ , goddamn it." Rick began to work her, bouncing her against his him as he fucked her from behind, his growls sinking into the musty coats. "You think that was fair? Lookin so - _ugh_ \- _fuckin_ good?"

He fingered the ring in her asshole and pounded into her extra hard, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and whine into her hand. She shook her head, muttering: "No...nooo, Rick!"

"Yeah, but you liked it, didn't you?" He kissed her cheek, eyeing her in the dark, sheathing himself in her hot, super tight canal over and over again behind closed doors that didn't belong to them.

He was so overcome with desire he had to concentrate not to explode. She was glued to him inside, pulsing and tensing around him, stroking his head with her walls, it was too much.

"I liked it!" She took over for him, riding him as her fingers dug futilely into the painted brick. "Mmm...I knew you were watching."

"You let that fuckin' asshole touch you, Michonne." He spanked her ass. She yelped and moaned. "You let him flirt with you right in front of me, _fuck!_ " He growled and fucked her harder, faster, slapping and grabbing her, uncaring of the sound, the music swelling to an impassioned crescendo above their heads.

 _ **I love her, I love her, uh-huh, yeah**_

 _ **Keep your hands off…**_

 _ **I love her, I love her, uh-huh, yeah**_

 _ **She don't belong to you…**_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _oooh, daddy, I'm sorry!_ " Michonne slobbered against her wrist, right before he grabbed a handful of her locs and began to pound her harder. Sensation after sensation was shooting through her every crevice, from her over-stimulated holes to her swollen, tortured clit, bouncing off her nipples as they bounced off the cold brick, ricocheting from her ass cheeks and ringing from her spot as his big, hard dick stroked her deep inside over and over again.

"I don't wanna hear sorry." He was losing control. She was so fucking hot like this. It was going to his head - both of 'em.

Michonne instinctively knew what he wanted because she wanted it, too. It was going to push them both over the edge. "You know this pussy is yours, baby."

" _Who's_ is it, Michonne?" Rick crushed his eyes shut and huffed against her cheek as he went for broke, stroking her like a drug addict, reaching down to play with her clit to bring her off with him. "Say it, baby."

"Yours! It's yours, Rick! Ohhhh gaaahhhhddd...yes, yes, _yes, it's yours!_ "

She fell off a cliff, cumming all over him, throwing off his rhythm, pulling him behind her. Rick came hard inside her, holding her to him. They were both panting, breathing hard, and burning up, still thrusting slowly against each other to ride out their unreasonably intense bliss through to its very last wave.

When it was over, Rick released her and put his hands against the brick wall next to hers. Michonne felt him kissing her shoulder, wiggling his hips against hers, still snugly inside her. She laughed and winced, her body zinging with pleasure and tinges of exquisite pain. "Baby…" he breathed while the sound of thunderous applause rang out above them. "That was fuckin' phenomenal. But you don't need to torture me next time."

"Next time?" She raised an eyebrow at his sweaty forehead, unable to move from the wall, lest she drop.

He chuckled hoarsely in the dark. "Oh yeah. _Hell_ fuckin' yeah there's gonna be a next time. Tomorrow night, as a matter of fact. Bring this." He caressed her plug and she moaned.

 _ **Song:**_

' _ **Keep Your Hands Off Of Her', The Black Keys**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bringing in day two of our kinky exploration is **Thematsaidwelcome,** our resident fluff/smut writer extraordinaire. She will be exploring another peak into the Grimes household. Michonne is in the kitchen cleaning out the refrigerator so nothing kinky to read here…. Right?

Be sure to check out her other works on her page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Cleaning out the fridge...**

"Yeah tomorrow. That times perfect, we'll be here. Yeah we're cleaning it out now." Rick looked up to see Michonne walking into the kitchen smiling with her lips wrapped around a Bomb Pop. Watching her sucking on the tricolored frozen treat made him forget he was talking on the phone. He reached out his hand for her to come closer to him. He widened his stance as he leaned on the counter to allow her to stand in between his legs. She gave him a quick cold kiss on the lips that made him smile and he started rubbing her ass with his free hand, then cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both hands, adding some squeezing and kneading to his homage. "Sure, thanks man, yeah, we'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Get everything set up?" She took the phone from him and placed it on the counter.

"Yep. Tomorrow between 12 and five. You get everything to fit?"

"Just barely. I found this and decided to reward myself for all my hard work. You want some?" She held it up to his lips, but he declined.

"Nah, it tastes pretty good on your lips though." His hands had made their way into her shorts now. "I like watching you suck on it."

"I bet you do." Michonne licked her lips and slid the popsicle slowly past her extended tongue until the tip of it touched the back of her throat. She brought it out just as slow with a moan and a glint in her eyes.

"You're such a fucking tease."

"I sure am. Now remove your hands from my ass so I can finish cleaning out this fridge." She tried to move away, but his grasp of her ass only tightened not allowing her to go anywhere.

"We've got plenty of time to do that." He continued squeezing making sure every part of his hand was filled with her. "Besides you know you wore these tiny ass shorts for me anyways."

"Uh uh." She shook her head and took another lick of the popsicle. "Why would I do that?"

"Same reason you ain't wearing a bra right now."

"Because we're at home and there's no kids in the house?"

"Because you know I like to watch you jiggle all over the house." He started kissing and sucking on her neck encouraged by her squeals and unmotivated attempts to push away from him.

"Rick I'm serious. I've got to get this done. Then you can play." He lifted his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. How bout I help you and it'll get done that much faster."

"You sure you can help with this in the way?" She pressed into him, giving his hard cock an unexpected but pleasing amount of pressure.

"The quicker we get it done right?" She tossed the popsicle stick in the sink and Rick opened the refrigerator door with one hand, keeping the other in the warmth of her shorts, still not ready to release her fully from his grasp. "What more we gotta do?" Looking inside he noticed that most of it had already been cleared out by her.

"Well that milk can be thrown out, it's almost gone anyways. Leftovers go in the trash. I've already put the meats and cheeses in the freezer in the garage so the only thing left is all these little things." She pointed to the condiments that were on the shelves and in the door, not much, but what was there peaked Rick's interest. "We can just throw it all out, unless you feel like stuffing things in your mini fridge."

"I can only think of one thing I want to stuff anywhere and it ain't in a mini fridge." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her smiling face.

"Let's just get this done." She tried to push away but Rick's hand on her ass stopped her again. She leaned her head to the side in an effort to get him to release her, but he had long ago decided that his hand's permanent placement on her right ass cheek was its rightful place and he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

"Or we could use it."

"Use what Rick? A jar of pickles, some ketchup and some olives?"

"Nope. I was thinking this." He pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup and started to shake it. "It's day two, no reason this broken fridge should throw us off our game."

"What are you gonna do with that?" His agile fingers popped the top off the bottle and he finally moved his hand to grab her by the waist in order to keep her from running as he drizzled the syrup on her neck and chest, making sure to get some on her shirt. Michonne gasped at the feeling of the cool chocolate syrup running down her warm skin. "Rick." She shrieked out.

"We should probably take this off, it's all dirty now." He palmed her breast through her shirt, the cold of the syrup making her nipples hard, creating an enticing indention against the thin fabric of her shirt. She nodded in agreement and removed her shirt. Rick licked her again from her collar bone to under her chin, capturing the syrup on his tongue before licking her lips and sharing the sweetness with her through a hungry kiss. She sucked on his tongue while he brought both hands to her breasts, the bottle of chocolate syrup forgotten somewhere on the counter. He covered her nipples with the sweet confection, rubbing his callused fingers over the taut alluring skin.

"Mmm..."

"You like that?" He asked against her lips, licking them once more before moving down to sample the treat from her stiff peaks.

"Yessss". She hissed out, succumbing to his warm attentive tongue. He looked up at her and watched her bite her bottom lip at his manipulation of her breasts. "Oh my god, I want to fuck you so bad right now." He lifted his head to look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She nodded her head and he started to push her shorts down. "Too bad we have to clean out this refrigerator first."

"We'll do it later." She whined.

"Nope. We'll do it now." He looked back in the refrigerator contemplating his next move. "We still got some cherries, a tub of whipped cream and caramel sauce. That's my favorite."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Hop up on the counter." He patted the smooth flat surface with his hand twice and then pulled off his shirt as she sat on the cool countertop.

"Don't wanna get messy huh?"

"Oh it's gonna get messy." He squeezed her thigh and reached for the caramel sauce. "Next on the menu." Michonne shook her head at him as he opened the jar and stirred it with his finger. He lifted his finger to watch the strings of sauce fall back into the jar.

"Most people like it warm." He smiled and slipped his finger in her mouth.

"Then warm it up for me." She was jolted by the coldness of the jar being pressed between her legs to her center. "Make sure you get all of it." He told her of the sauce on his finger. She responded by sucking harder until it didn't taste sweet anymore. "Good girl." He kissed her lips quickly before picking up the jar again. "Let's see where I want to put this." He stepped back and paced back and forth in front of her stirring the sauce with his fingers again. "Close your eyes." She didn't hesitate, not waiting to delay the next thing Rick had in store for her. She wiggled her toes when she felt them being drizzled in caramel sauce and then lifted to his lips. She discreetly opened one eye to see his tongue lick all of her toes one by one starting with her little one and ending with the big one that disappeared between his pretty pink lips into his mouth.

"Rick." He looked up at her and smiled. "You planning on sucking on every part of me tonight."

"Only the beautiful parts." He kissed his way up her leg, smothering her calf and knee in kisses then added his tongue when he moved farther up. The pad of his thumb found her clit and the pressure and circles that he created on the slick bud made her eyes close and her head start to spin. As his lips got closer to her wet pussy, he stopped to suck and bite on her skin.

"Shit." Her hand grasped his hair, but he didn't move. He kept sucking and biting he knew he was gonna leave a mark, he was counting on it and as he sucked harder, she got wetter. The sweet smell in the air was replaced with something more intoxicating but he denied himself the indulgence enjoying the needy, wanting look in her eyes. "Why are you such a fucking tease?"

"Cause the more you want it the harder I can give it to you." He switched to the other leg giving her inner thigh the same treatment. Licking and sucking trying to match the mark left on the first thigh.

"Fuck…" She brought her knees up and rested her feet on the countertop to give him easier access. He didn't take the bait, continuing to rub his thumb on her clit. She brought her fingers to her pussy to help him rub and sneak a few fingers inside to relieve some pressure, but he caught her hand when she was knuckle deep and pulled them out.

"You can't wait can you?" He sucked on her fingers, then placed both her hands at her sides.

"No I can't. I want you inside me." He was kissing her skin now, making his way closer to her pussy. "Why do I have to wait. You've got a perfect view to see how ready I am for youuuu…." Rick nuzzled his nose on her clit.

"This view is amazing and I know you're ready, but you can wait." He nuzzled some more delighted in the way her legs twitched. He placed a kiss on the lips of her pussy, licking off the droplets of her that seeped to the corners of his mouth. She watched him intently as he teased her. "I could stick my tongue out, lick you, taste that sweet pussy of yours, but what's the rush?"

"The rush is I want your tongue in my pussy, or your fingers or that fucking dick of yours. You started all this, and now your making me wait Rick."

"Awe, my baby wants to cum huh?"

"Yes, so bad." He stood up, abandoning his place at her center. His sly smirk only adding fuel to her ever increasing fire.

"Keep your hands right where they are." She heard his pants unzip and drop to the floor. She blew out a breath seeing him fist his cock. "You can wait." He stepped closer to her and smacked her pussy with his dick.

"Fuck."

"You like that?" She nodded her head yes and he did it a few more times, then she hissed when he pressed the head of his dick to her folds and used it to stroke her clit. Her mouth fell open and he kissed her, hard and sloppy. She tried to press her pussy into him harder but he stepped away. "You can wait."

"What am I waiting for Rick?" She asked him after her eyes opened and her tight grip of the countertop loosened.

"We still got stuff to use." He motioned with his hand to the whipped cream on the counter.

"That's the last thing?"

"Yes." He chuckled

"And where are you putting that?"

"Wait and you'll find out."

"I'm gonna explode before then." She pleaded. "Please." With her foot she tried to pull him back to her but he grabbed it, then the other one drawing them up into an eroticly inticing V. With the stealth of a ninja he lowered himself down and kissed her pussy again. Pecks at first. One, two three, then he added his tongue, coating it with her juices before swallowing. "Yes Rick…. Your baby wants to cum…. Please." Smiling against her, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked out her orgasm in record time, making her legs shake and her toes curl.

"You feel better now?" Rick asked her looking at her still closed eyes, proud of himself as she nodded her head lazily still trying to catch her breath. "You can get down now."

"I don't think my legs work."

"You don't need to stand, get on your knees." She looked at him wanting to question but was silenced when he fisted his cock again and hypnotized her as he ran his hand up and down it in long slow strokes. "I'm waitin'" he told her when she wasn't moving fast enough. On her weak legs she moved from the counter down to the floor, finding her knees much more steady. "I like this view too." He said from behind her liking how she looked bent over on the floor. Her pussy lips peeking at him between her closed legs. She looked at him over her shoulder and saw him shaking the can of whipped cream while he licked his lips.

"So I'm the buffet tonight?"

"Yep. I'm not even close to being full." The sound of the spray from the can made her jump a little. Rick made a line down her back starting from her shoulders and stopping right before he got to her ass. He used his hands to spread it all over the smooth skin of her back. Michonne's breaths came faster feeling his large rough hands on her skin. She watched him the whole time. He slapped her ass and she moaned closing her eyes after she saw some of the whipped cream go flying through the air. He rubbed the sting away and then slapped the other cheek. Harder this time making Michonne arch her back and dip her head at the amount of pleasure she felt after the initial tingle of pain disappeared. She closed her eyes and was momentarily distracted by another slap to her ass and was unprepared when the thick head of Rick's dick slipped into her pussy.

"Mmm… fuck…"

"I think you've waited long enough." He pushed deeper into her wet walls, tight from being ignored for so long. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back up to his chest palming her breasts and smearing the whipped cream all over her mounds as he squeezed them. "This is what you wanted right?" He moved his hand to her neck as he fucked her harder. "All these treats and your pussy is the sweetest thing in here, so hot and wet."

"God Rick... Yes…" His strokes got deeper and faster, he pressed on her back to get her on all fours again. "Fuck Rick…"

"I covered your body in all this shit Michonne, it's time for you to cover my dick with your cum. You know you like it. I can feel how tight you are."

"Ahhh...baby...mmmm…."

"There you go." His hands gripped her hips, his right thumb followed the path of her parted cheeks wishing he had thought beforehand to bring the sexy plug from the night before. It seemed to have heighted her release and he wanted nothing more than to feel her break apart like that again. He pumped in and out of her faster, deeper, working up a sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead he was balls deep and couldn't go any deeper when he felt her vice like grip tighten around his hard as steel dick.

"Rick. Rick. Oohhh….." He held her tighter feeling her legs wobble as she tried and failed to hold onto anything that resembled lucidness. Rick didn't stop his assault on her pussy, her tight pulsating walls only helped to trigger his release. With one final deep thrust he coated the deepest parts of her pussy with his hot sticky cum, grunting and moaning as he emptied all of himself into her.

"Shit Michonne." His breath was heavy and labored and his eyes were still trying to focus. "Damn…." He breathed out. "Please don't move yet." He begged when Michonne started to sway her hips. She giggled and stayed still waiting for him to get his bearings.

"You full yet?"

"Maybe." He slipped out of her and they both laid on the floor.

"You got chocolate and whipped cream in my hair." She looked him over and smiled at the way he looked." And in your beard, you're such a messy eater."

"Can't blame me for liking to play with my food." He chuckled when she swatted his arm.

"We still have to finish cleaning out the fridge."

"Ugh, no, that can wait til tomorrow, we'll throw all the shit in the trash and be done with it. You wore me out. Come on, let's go get in the shower and wash the chocolate out of your hair."

"Fine, but you're cleaning this floor tomorrow."

I'm okay with that. I'll clean it while you go and buy more whipped cream.

"More?" Rick nodded while grinning and licking his lips. "I'll put it on the list." Rick helped Michonne up, so she wouldn't slip on the remnants of whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "Thank you."

"Can't have you slipping and falling before the camera rolls tomorrow night. I need my leading lady to be ready when I say action."

"How much action we talking."

"You'll find out tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Up next directing the adventures of Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, is **Nyese3529**. When she calls action on the third day, we get to see just how well Rick and Michonne play their roles as stars of their own movie.

Be sure to check out her other works on her page

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Press Play**

"So, you're serious about this, huh? Like...we're really making a porn?" she asked poking her head out of their master bathroom.

"Yes," Rick yelled, setting the camera up. He couldn't quite guess the right position or angle, so he hopped on the bed a few times recording himself, then played it back to observe. "I think I finally got it right," he yelled to her.

He waited for a response from Michonne, who hadn't commented. Rick started to call out to her, but she walked out of the bathroom just in that moment, her black stilettos clicking seductively against their hardwood floor.

"Got what right?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Rick turned around, doing a double take of his wife. He nearly knocked the camera over when he saw Michonne, quickly catching it before it fell. Her lips were a ruby red and her tight, black, leather skirt hugged her ass like a fitted glove. Her red, tiny leather bustier, propped her titties up just right, and he wanted to rub his hands all over her.

"You..uhhh...you look…" He searched for the right words, running his hand through his loose coils. "...fucking great! Good enough to eat," he added nearly licking his lips, thirsty for her.

The sight of her made him tipsy a bit, and he teetered on his feet. Rick's skin felt hot and he knew his dick was about to bust through his jeans. He instinctively rubbed it, trying to alieve the growing pressure there, but soon realized his own touch wouldn't fix this problem.

"Thank you, babe. I'm glad you like it, although, I think you tasted enough of me at the fridge last night." She said remembering the way he licked her pussy with the variou sweet condiments. The caramel sauce...the chocolate syrup. That whipped cream.

Rick grinned, shaking his head. "I'd taste you forever if you let me." The thoughts of last night, of him eating her from behind, made his dick get even harder, and he groaned from the torturous agony of it.

"You got the camera set up, right?" she asked sauntering towards him. Her legs looking deliciously long; her ass jiggled with each step, the curve of her voluptuous bottom peeking from the sides as she walked. Rick nodded, keeping his hand on his dick, trying to calm himself from taking her right now. He turned the camera back on to record, and Michonne stepped in front of their bed, her stocking clad calves on display.

Rick's eyes greedily looked her over and he cleared his throat. "First time doing this? You any good at it?" he asked in a cheesy voice. Michonne seductively smiled, tilting her head to the side some.

"You talkin' about fucking?" She shook her head, "Nahhhhh baby," Michonne teased, her voice low and desirable. "This ain't my first time riding dick. And I'll let you decide how good I am." She sat down on the bed, crossing one leg over the other...thick thighs making her black outfit inch higher up her body.

"So...you've fucked a lot of guys?" He said zooming in on her some. Michonne played with the little _M_ pendant on her necklace, her eyes playfully peering at him.

"I don't kiss and tell, baby. That ain't my style..." Michonne leaned back a little, uncrossing her legs and spreading them apart slowly so that Rick could see in between them. He licked his lips, already tasting the thick, creamy sweetness of his wife on them.

The hand that played with her necklace moved lower down her neck...over her collarbone... _and lower_ until her fingertips circled her hard nipples. At some point her other hand cuffed the hem of her skirt, pulling it up some. "...but why ask all of these questions, when you can just fuck the hell out of my pussy."

That did it for him...those words. Rick stepped from behind the camera, taking his time approaching her. "Open them legs up more then...let me see that pussy," he insisted. The corner of Michonne's mouth pulled upward and she did as told, spreading them wider for Rick. Her red, fishnet thigh-highs hugged her as tight as her top did, her warm flesh poking through each little hole.

"No panties?" He rubbed two fingers leisurely over her slit, already slick from their harmless conversation about fucking.

"Nahhh, baby….they just get in the way, soaking up all my juices..." She grabbed his curly locks, pulling him closer to her jumping clit. "...when I could just drip all over these lips."

Rick half smiled, amazed his wife could talk like this to him. But after the things they've recently done, he shouldn't be surprised by anything that they've tried; that she said to him. "You're fucking right." He hooked his hands behind her knees, dragging her closer to him, and pushed her legs wide apart.

Michonne let out a high gasp, surprised by his force. "You hungry, baby?"

"Starving," he said, his tongue languidly sliding up the inside of her thigh, soft swirls dancing over her skin there.

Michonne moaned. "Mmmm, baby. Don't tease me."

"I ain't teasing." He moved his face right between her legs, dragging her even closer. "I'm about to eat this pussy."

And he consumed her, his tongue lashing over her throbbing clit. Michonne tossed her head back, her hand immediately grabbed onto his locs, pushing his mouth into her aching center.

"Ooooo, baby...yeahhhh...just like that…" she rasped. Her words getting louder as his tongue went deeper. "How that pussy taste?" She rocked her hips a little, the intensity of his tongue and lips making her want him more.

"Mmmmmm…" His breath was as hot as her center, "…good baby...nice and sweet. Just like daddy likes it. Mmmmm," he moaned against her, the vibrations of his lips caused her to grind against him more.

"Yessss, god, baby. That shit feels so good." Her hips thrust even faster against his face, and Rick welcomed it, encouraging her to move quicker...and quicker.

"Yeahhh...fuck my face baby. Drip that juicy pussy on my lips." Rick groaned...nearly grunted. His rough voice turning her on beyond her control, and she followed his want, pulling on his hair for leverage.

His assault on her sensitive clit only got worse as he licked and sucked. His tongue delving between her folds, lashing over her swollen clit. Michonne's hands in his curls, pulling each strand harder than the next; the moan that left her parted, red stained lips, only increased his thirst for her...his desire for her.

It was when he felt her squeeze her thighs against his face, when he saw her chest heave up and down that he knew she was almost there. He pressed her legs down, nearly forcing them apart as his plump lips sucked on her swollen pink clit.

Michonne's head popped back up and she looked down at her husband, who ate her out like he had a point to prove. "Oh, baby. Your mouth feels so good. I'm about to cum, baby."

And his lips and tongue worked harder, trying to get her to that place she needed. That he wanted for her. Her legs grew heavy, shaking from the intense pressure she felt.

And she came hard, moaning his name over and over. "Yes, baby...oh Rick...right there…" When she went slack, Rick lifted his face from her, his lips glistening. He stood, rubbing himself slowly, his dick ready to explode inside of her. Michonne tried to gather herself together, still in that place of bliss he created for her.

She sat up, her face directly in front of his body, and started to unzip his jeans. He didn't have on any boxers, and his dick popped out...ready for her.

"Suck my dick," he commanded, looking down at her. Michonne smiled, liking how aggressive he sounded.

Without hesitation, she cupped his balls with one hand, her other lifting the weight of his girth. "Mmmmm, you want me baby? You want me sucking this big dick…" she teased, licking his engorged head, throbbing for any of her wetness...her mouth...her pussy...any of it.

"Yeahhh," he groaned, his hand moving to the top of her breasts, cupping one of them. Her nipples could be felt through the red leather of her bustier, and he wanted to put his tongue right there, but when her plump lips circled his cock, all consciousness left him and he had to close his eyes.

She started off slow, still teasing. Sucking lightly, then pulling him out of her mouth to lick up and down his dick, noticing his veins as he got even harder. She moved lower, sucking on his balls, humming a sweet tune, and Rick knew he was in heaven. Her mouth got him wet and slippery and she finally put his dick back in between her lips, sliding them all the way down until he touched the back of her throat.

His eyes popped open as Michonne repeated the movement, seductively moving up and down and taking the length of him inside her mouth. Rick wanted to close his eyes again to enjoy this pleasure, but the sight of seeing him disappear in her mouth...over and over...he couldn't miss this sight.

"Suck that dick, Chonne. Just like...fucckkkk," he grunted when she started to use her hand, twisting up and down. She sucked up and down his cock, mimicking the swirling motion of her hand. "Fucckkkk," he groaned again when she used her tongue, licking the sensitive underside of his head, her small hand following quickly. Her mouth was magical and he didn't want this to stop.

But he couldn't cum. Not right now. Michonne felt abrupt hands lifting her up. When she stood in front of him, he licked her lips, his hand moving to her ass, rubbing her intently.

He pulled her top down, and her breasts spilled out. He nearly rushed to put her hard nipples to his lips, sucking in them, rubbing his cheek on them, as she breathed heavy over him.

"Your sexy ass," he mumbled, lust completely taking over. Rick lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Michonne felt light-headed.

"Fuck this wet ass pussy, baby," she demanded, needing to feel him deep inside. "Fuck me," she begged as they sloppily kissed each other, their mouths moving over their cheeks, their chins. She kissed his eyelids, and he kissed her neck.

Holding onto each ass cheek, Rick lifted Michonne onto his dick, and she slowly slid down, both moaning with intense satisfaction. Her skirt gathered around her waist just slightly and he controlled her movements and how deep she went down onto him.

Rick could feel her juices squirting against him, sticking to him as he quickened her pace, his muscles bulging in his arms and shoulders. He quickly moved her up and down, bouncing her.

"This that good dick." Michonne cried out as she rocked over his cock. He was hard as hell and she felt all of him as her hips pounded into his. "Oh, Rick, it feels so good, baby...oooo…" she gasped as he hit this spot, her legs shaking from being suspended in air.

He started to kiss her, slowing her stroke down, and Michonne moaned into his mouth. "Good ass pussy," Rick grunted. Walking them over to the bed, he tossed her down, quickly taking off his pants.

Michonne had no time to get her skirt off, so she pulled it higher, watching Rick as he walked back over to her, stroking his wet dick. "Turn over...get on your knees," he rushed out, his voice deep and rough.

And she did, rocking her hips back and forth as she anxiously awaited his dick. He felt so good and she already missed it. "Fuck me, baby. Put that big dick back in me," she nearly begged, her lust and want leaving her breathless.

Rick walked up behind her...her stiletto, high heeled feet hanging slightly off the edge of the bed. She arched her back, and her round ass curved even more. He smacked it...gently at first, and she rocked a little, obviously enjoying it. He smacked her a little harder next time and she cried out in desire, her involuntary gasp the sexiest sound he'd heard.

He grabbed his dick, rubbing his thick head between her ass cheeks and she started to want him more...her hips moving beyond her will. Rick lifted one side of her ass...jiggling it, his other hand teasingly sliding his dick against her slit. Michonne felt her juices start to drip again...felt her pussy getting wetter and she wanted him.

"This sexy ass. You're so sexy Michonne," he commented before he pushed his dick inside of her. Both of them tossed their head back, their mouths agape as he thrust into her. He grabbed her ass, using her thickness to hold onto so he could dive deeper inside her. Rick wanted Michonne's screams; wanted her to drip all over him.

"So...fucking...wet…" he grunted after each stroke and Michonne clutched their sheets, needing leverage so her ass could bounce back on him. "... yeahhhh, baby. Fuck daddy's dick like that. Bounce that big ass on my dick."

And she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. His dick moved faster inside of her and she tried to keep up with his pace, but he was too strong, pushing her onto her stomach, still inside of her, he pumped faster and faster…

...and faster. They could hear her juices as he stroked between her legs, grinding harder and harder. "Whose pussy is this?" He managed to grit through his teeth, feeling like he may burst soon.

"It's your pussy."

"Whose pussy?"

"It's yours now, daddy. You got this pussy," she screamed and they both began to moan together, Rick's naked body sliding against her. Michonne's back arched and her ass raised as he fucked her harder.

Her words sent him into overdrive and his dick seemed to get harder. Her screams and moans echoed around their bedroom. He grabbed a handful of her locs, pulling her head back.

"Yeahhh...this my pussy," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, her clit swollen and his words making her tighten around him. He said it over and over, fucking her like he'd gone mad and she yelled when her legs started to tremble...when her clit jumped and throbbed from his dicks rampage.

She screamed into the sheets, her hips moving to his pace, but her body was spent. "I'm cum...cumming...ohhhh goddddd," she groaned, digging her fingers into the sheets and clamping them tight. Sweat coated her and she started to shake.

"Damn, Michonne.." was all he managed as he felt his own release. He pulled out of her, his hot cum spilling all over her ass. "Damn." He groaned, sliding his dick against her ass, still wanting her more. Rick grinned to himself.

They just made a porn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so we have to lock this up and throw away the key. No one is allowed to see this...not even us." Michonne said observing the recording she held in her hand; the recording they made not too long ago.

Rick gave her a smug look, snatching the video from her hand. Michonne gasped. "What are you doing?"

Rick looked at Michonne like she was crazy. "I don't care about what you talking about over there. This is gonna be watched everyday by me." Rick held the video up, looking at it like it was the absolute key to life. Like it was a rare diamond from Sierra Leone.

"These have been the best few days. Felt young again. It's a good plan," he said sliding her locs to the side and kissing her neck. His lust for her consuming him again.

"It's a great plan...wonder what more we can get into?" Michonne said in a deep...sultry voice. Rick chuckled, sliding his hand up and down her thigh, cutting his eye at her.

"I don't know. We've been giving Glenn and Maggie a run for their money. That's for sure." That same hand on her thigh moved over the soft skin between her legs. "Let's watch it...together. I wanna see that ass again," he insisted, moving to kiss her shoulder. Michonne leaned her head to the side against his, pleasure already taking her over. _God_ she loved her husband.

"Okay. You're so nasty." She softened from his touch…and wanted him just from that simple touch.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Put it in and press play." Rick kissed her neck before he went to the tv to hook the small camera up in the back. He hopped back onto the bed, the sheets in disarray from their previous session, and the recording started.

" _First time doing this?"_ The question from earlier repeated from the low volun of the tv.

" _You talking about fucking'?"_ Michonne giggled slightly embarrassed, but Rick's hand found her still moist folds between her legs, his fingers already sliding over her slick juices.

She looked over at his boxers and saw how hard his dick became, figuring she could help relieve the pressure. Her warm hand lifted the band to his boxers, trailing to his throbbing cock.

When she circled her hand around him, moving it up and down, Rick's hips joined in the motion. "You look good on camera," he said rubbing her clit as the Michonne on video spread her legs wider.

"You do too, baby?" she agreed, her stroke become faster as his massaging of her increased. "Mmm...slower baby…" Michonne mumbled. Her head trying to drift back from the intensity of his hand, but her eyes didn't want to leave the screen.

"Like this?" He asked, circling her even slower. Her moans and slight grind against his hand let him know he was doing something she liked. Something she loved. He hoped they kept these sexual adventures up, even after the bet ended in a few days. He wondered what was in store for tomorrow. Rick knew his wife was sexy. That she had the curves of a sex goddess, and the lure of one.

She'd be his sex goddess...forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing in day 4 is the linguistically talented **FikFreak** who is going to tie you up and pin you down with her potent smut and delicious descriptive storytelling.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Bound**

"Rick can you please hand me the manila folder from my briefcase? It's the one labeled Governor."

"Hm?"

"I need the manila folder in my bag, can you hand it to me please, honey?"

"Ok. Hold on." With my eyes still on the television I reach over to her side of the bed and grab her briefcase. Absentmindedly, not even looking in the bag, I begin to rifle through, waiting on my fingers to come across the stiff feeling of a folder. Instead, my hand brushes across a box, laid on top of a stack of a few folders. Drawing my attention away from the movie I'm watching, I instantly lift the package.

It's a medium sized, dark orange, rectangular shaped box, with the word ' _Hermes_ ' on the top in black letters. At first this doesn't strike me as odd in the least. My wife likes to shop, and she likes expensive things. In fact, I'm sure I've seen a bag or two from this store before. But, what does immediately draw my rapt attention is the card held to the box with an intricately tied black ribbon. I would never invade my wife's privacy by opening a card that was not addressed to me, or at least to both of us, but the card is not in an envelope. It's just there. In straight, masculine, handwriting the following is scrawled across the card:

' _Some beautiful things for a beautiful woman. With love, Philip.'_

Reading over the brief few words over and over again, I can feel myself growing angrier with each pass. Every time my eyes, clouded over, seeing red, rest on each word, my temperature increases another degree. Until now, my fist in a tight ball, my jaw clenched, I don't even notice that Michonne is standing next to where I'm sitting on the bed, my back against the pillows on the headboard.

"Rick, what happened to you handing me the file I asked for?"

"What the fuck is this, Michonne?"

"Oh, that's nothing. Philip had that delivered to me at the office. A thank you gift for working so hard on his campaign for re-election. I haven't even opened it yet."

"Why does this card say with love?" I grind out between gritted teeth, the words nearly dying underneath the growl of my angry tone. Philip. The fucking Governor of Georgia. I hate this guy. I hate that Michonne works for him. After being his lawyer for years when he was a private citizen running the most successful real estate development company in the state, he brought her along with him a few years ago when he first decided to run for governor. I've always suspected that he had a thing for her, but she swears that he doesn't. Whatever. "The fuck is this, Michonne?"

"Rick? I don't know why he put with love, you know he's dramatic."

"Dramatic? This man is buying _my wife_ expensive gifts, writing her a card that says 'with love', and the most you can come up with is that he's dramatic?" I yell. I don't mean to, and I'm not upset with her, I'm pissed as fuck at him. Never with her. But the way she's acting like this is nothing, some insignificant thing, definitely has my blood running hot.

This isn't the first time that he has done something like this. Giving her gifts. Making little remarks. The gifts have never been this expensive though. Tickets to a play he knew she wanted to see. A bouquet of flowers on her birthday. A few lingering hugs. Compliments on her beauty. I've brushed them off before because I don't blame him for being attracted to Michonne. How could he not? She's intelligent and beautiful, with a body meant for sin. I understand his predicament. But, she's _my_ wife, and quite frankly after nearly five years of this shit, enough is enough.

"I'll give it back to him if you want, Rick. I literally didn't give it a second thought when it arrived, but if it makes you upset I'll give it back, and tell him it was inappropriate."

"Open it." I demand, thrusting the box towards to her.

"What?" Disbelief on her face, Michonne frowns at me in confusion. "Rick, I'm not going to open it. I told you, I'm going to give it back to him. No big deal." Taking the box from my outstretched hand, she tosses it over to the chair near the closet as though it was trash. "See? No big deal, sweetheart."

"I don't like him giving you things. He already pays you a ridiculous salary, and you know he has a crush on you. I don't like it." I huff, anger welling in the pit of my belly. "Open it so I can see what he thinks you like."

Following my orders Michonne retrieves the box from the chair and removes the ribbon and the top from the box. Inside, hidden underneath thin orange, tissue, stamped with the same word as on the box, is a silk scarf. On it is a wild print of foliage and forestry, split on one triangled corner in red, the other in pink.

Instantly recognizing the print, but not even bothering to reach into the box to retrieve it, Michonne mutters, more to herself than to me, "The _Les legendes de l'Arbre Coloriage_ scarf. I can't believe this." "This familiar to you?"

"Yeah. We were at a lunch meeting with the mayor and his wife. She had on this scarf. I told her I liked it, that it was pretty. I certainly didn't expect for Philip to buy it for me. It's a $400 scarf." Placing the top back on the box, Michonne shakes her head as though in disbelief of her boss's nerve. Turning her sorrowful eyes on me, she offers a sincere apology. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking when this was delivered. It simply didn't register with me that he would do something like this. It came to my office, and I immediately just tossed it into my bag. If I had been thinking I would have called him immediately and sent it back to him. Do you forgive me?" She asks, a slight tilt to her head.

"Maybe."

"What can I do to help you to forgive me, Mr. Grimes?" Lifting her satiny nightgown over her head, Michonne daintily lifts her leg to climb atop me, and straddles my lap. With her fingers caressing my chest, and her pretty lips in a pout, I'm quickly forgetting all about the fucking Governor and his bullshit gift.

"I can think of a few things." I grin, flipping my wife on to her back.

A month later…

" _You let me violate you_

 _You let me desecrate you_

 _You let me penetrate you_

 _You let me complicate you…"_

Nine Inch Nails blasts through the speakers in the basement, setting the sexy tone for our next dalliance into something a little kinkier, with its industrial rock sound, and techno, avant-garde beats. The low end kick of the 808 drum punctuates the thump of my heart in my chest as I walk down the steps into the basement, and catch a glimpse of my wife perched easily on her knees. Spine ramrod straight, constricted into a tightly cinched curve at her waist by the heavily boned corset, her dainty feet tucked underneath the soft fatness of her ass.

I circle her, glancing down at her across the straight slope of my nose, and attempt to control my labored breathing before it gives away just how excited I actually am to see my wife like this. Submissively poised to receive me. Silent. Almost completely still.

Under the low, dimmed lighting of our basement, her sable skin is still a wonder, smooth and creamy, flawless. I can smell the light scent of coconut oil and jasmine, and as though they have a life of their own, my fingers extend to tickle against her elegant shoulders, her collarbone. Michonne blinks, but her features never betray her. She does not smile. She does not speak. Instead, she proudly stretches her swanlike neck even straighter, juts her proud chin a little higher. Asserting her own inch of control over her body's reaction to my touch. I wonder how long she thinks she will be able to do that? Perhaps she doesn't realize it, but this minor bit of defiance teases me, baits my urges, calling them out to respond in dominance.

Taking a drink of my scotch, bringing the tumbler to my lips, I pause for a moment to appreciate her attention to detail, and to allow my eyes to freely roam her sexy form. Michonne has definitely done her homework on this particular kink and has mastered the allure of the juxtaposition of the structured binding of the corset with its heavy leather buckles that clasp across her back, a restrictive binding of her tiny waist. Against the fluidity of her measured breathing, as it rhythmically heaves her bountiful breasts, soft and freely hanging over the corset. Her thighs and ass are plump, rounded. Her lips are brushed with my favorite lipstick, a fire red, slightly parted to help her control her own breathing. Her own excitement. She knows I love this color on her, how it brings to mind the wicked way she can use those lips, that mouth. Her dreads are pulled high into a tight topknot, seemingly elongating the vertical lines of her body. Dear God. Michonne is the perfect picture of strict, erotic decadence, even as her eyes are submissively lowered to where her hands are clasped in her lap. I'm aroused and intrigued.

Continuing with our seven-day exploration into kink, tonight we are going to try bondage, a particular predilection that I'm not expecting to enjoy as much as some of the others, simply because I like the sensation of my wife's fingers in my hair. Her expressing herself and furthering our connection with the way she moves. The way she gives as well as she gets, enticing me with the random coasting of her hands on my body, impishly coaxing and awaking my senses.

We've used my handcuffs before, and that was enjoyable. Watching her writhe her lusciously curved body across our sheets, but unable to move freely because of the closure of the cuffs keeping her wrists secured to the bed posts. It was an unexpected treat. It was different, but enjoyable. What I did not like was the red indentations the cuffs left on her wrists, marring the perfection of her velvety skin. For that reason alone, I almost flatly denied this request. But, Michonne wants to take it a step further, to follow through with this challenging dare levied against us by Maggie and Glenn. My wife is a true competitor, and would never turn down a challenge. So, whatever she wants, she usually gets. Therefore here I am, preparing to take our kink to the next level. But, I have a slight twist in mind. No ropes. No cuffs.

Setting my glass on the bar, I stand in front of her and proceed with our night.

"You may speak."

"Do you like what you see, sir?"

"Mmhm. I do." I answer in a firm voice, keeping the excited wobble of my tone that threatens to betray me and give away my excitement. Not that the outline of my cock, jutting in a telling manner through the material of my dark slacks, wouldn't already show her how eager I am taste her. To defile her. No matter, I have to maintain my own semblance of control in order to guide her through this exploration of the naughtier side of ourselves.

Lifting her eyes to mine for the first time since I entered the room, she nearly steals my breath as the dark pools of her dark captivating eyes sweep upwards, and rest momentarily on my thick cock. A slight, whispery gasp emits from her lips, and I almost reach for her. Almost. I want to give her my dick right now, bury myself inside of her heat. But not yet. I cannot become undone just from the sounds of her desire, or the flirtatious flutter of her eyes. Not yet. But then, her perusal of me continues and she finally settles her dusky gaze on my own, and the vacillation between my own surrender and hers becomes an even harder line to tow. Fuck. I have to wonder, who is submitting to who?

"Sir, may I?" Michonne asks, with a gesturing tilt of her chin towards my shirt and pants.

"You may." I breathe out, eager to feel her hands on me.

With her slender fingers moving quickly, Michonne releases each button on my starched white shirt. I immediately remove it once its undone, and toss it carelessly to the floor. It feels good for my heated body to be free of the confines of the stifling garment.

"Now remove my cock."

"Yes, sir."

Delicate fingers lower to the zipper of my black slacks, and begin to unbuckle my belt. Steady, focused on her task, Michonne takes her time. After lowering my zipper her hand slides slowly into my pants, and upon realizing that I'm not wearing underwear, a tiny smile curves the corner of her lips. I've been waiting for this moment all day. At work it was the only thing I could think about. As I was getting dressed this morning, I purposely did not wear underwear, in anticipation of the naughty evening that awaited me.

Removing my turgid length from my slacks, Michonne licks her lips at the sight of me. She loves to give head. Her lips and mouth are magic. She's a master at it, and it's easily one of my favorite things about her.

Inching my hand out towards her, I glide my own fingers up her neck, my thumb brushing whisper soft over the apple of her cheek. Rising my hand higher, I reach her severely knotted bun, and begin to carefully remove the pins. Watching her hair tumble, a mass of brown locs, scattered in disarray across her shoulders just the way I like, I smile. Perfection.

Wrapping her palm around the length of me, Michonne glides her small hand up and down with a paced tugging and twisting motion. My cock bobs near her lips. Hard and thick, the blunt tip is reddened, and already dripping with a tiny pearlescent drop of pre-cum, just for her.

"May I?" Raising her eyes to mine again, Michonne greedily licks her lips, but I don't want her to. Not just yet.

"Wait." Reaching into my pocket I pull out a red scarf. It's the expensive scarf that her boss, Philip, gave to her last month. She gave him the gift back the day after he gave it to her, and I discovered them, but then, not taking no thank you for an answer, they were delivered back to the house instead of her office. Instead of Michonne getting the delivery, I was home and received them, and decided if that son of a bitch wasn't going to accept the silk scarf back, then I was going to put it to good use.

Michonne's eyes grow wide at the sight of it, obviously recognizing it as her boss's gift. But she doesn't speak. She doesn't question. Like a good girl, she waits to see what I'm going to do. Nudging her hand away from my cock, I kneel in front of her and take a tight hold of her wrists in one of my hands. "Hold them together, and don't move." I command. As she's keeping them snug together, just like I told her to, I wrap the scarf around them. Looping the softly spun silk around her thin wrists a few times, I bind them in a secure knot, tugging on it to ensure it will hold against her squirming. Again, a thought crosses my mind. Opposites. Running the pads of my fingers over the stiffly strained pull of the scarf, I'm intrigued by how its beauty, so luxurious and delicate, is being used to secure and bind, to restrict my beloved.

Giving her bound wrists one final tug, I stand back up. I proudly look down at my wife, so beautiful, alluring in the way she's obediently kneeling in front of her man. Waiting for me to deliver gratification to her. Fisting my cock in my hand, I give it a few pumps, readying it for her as I bruisingly rub the head across her red lips, smearing the lipstick across her lips and my dick. Michonne releases a tortured groan, and it instantly stiffens me even more.

"You want my cock in your mouth don't you?"

"Yes, sir." She mutters against the head of my dick, still resting against her plush lips. The vibration of her throaty response sends a tingle through me, and I realize that I can't wait any longer as the flames of gluttonous indulgence threaten to consume me.

"Open."

Obediently Michonne relaxes her jaw and opens her mouth. Wide, wider, her mouth is stretched just big enough into O shape to accept my heft and girth. The initial glide of my cock against her tongue, with the slight nip of her teeth grazing the stalk, sends a shiver up my spine. My hands rest on both sides of her head, combing my fingers through her thick, cottony hair, as I attempt to simply hold on to a semblance of clarity, even as I guide her head back and forth. It's a difficult task. My wife's mouth is drenching my cock, her saliva bathing the length with each suctioning pull, and dripping from the corners to fall in fat drops atop her breasts. And she's enjoying it. Vibrations from her satisfied hums tickle the sensitive nerve endings in my dick.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Mmmm…"

"You're so good at swallowing my dick. Look at you, babe. Shit!" Dropping my head back, I close my eyes, and simply savor the feel of her licking, sucking, swallowing as much of my dick as she can take. And god help me, she can almost take all of me, which causes me to push into her mouth a little bit more, wanting to feel the sensation of her throat opening and closing over the head of my dick. We settle into a rhythm, a groove, when I catch the sound of Michonne softly gagging. Not wanting to hurt her, I pull back a bit, but she won't let me retreat. No. My naughty wife wraps her lips around her teeth and adds more pressure to my swollen length, trapping me in her wet mouth.

"Fuck! Michonne…" Hissing, I can't take anymore. The clinch of her lips, the pressure added to the slick abrasion of her tongue circling my cock, is more than exquisite. It's bordering on the sweetest twinge of something nearly painful, and if I let her keep going, I'm going to explode before I get the chance to explore her other holes. I can't let that happen.

Bringing my head back down to face her, I'm panting, my breaths staggering, leaving me in a hurried rush to find a speck of cool. I need just enough to actually pull my dick from her mouth.

Michonne must be able to sense my predicament, because she opens her lovely eyes and raises them to me, then slows her mouth's movements. Instead of the whirling twist of her tongue, and the steady bob of her head, she's just giving me a slight in and out, with a last minute pull that leaves her lips puckered over the tip, that eventually falls from her mouth with a sloppy plop. Glancing down, I widen my eyes when I notice that she left telling streaks of red lipstick circling close to the base of my dick, and the sight of it ignites a visceral fire in my belly.

Probably recognizing the vibrant fire banked in my eyes, Michonne licks her lips. Maybe it's an attempt to remove the saliva that has gathered around her lips, and drips from her chin. More than likely it's a taunt, a tease from my wife.

Removing my right hand from her hair, I cup it over her cheek and use my thumb to rub gently over her wet lips and chin. "Gotdamn…" I utter, completely enthralled by this beautiful vixen. Frozen for just a moment, I can sense my brain coming back on line, and I lift Michonne from the floor. Holding my wife close to me, smashing our bodies together until I can feel the heat of her breasts pressed to my chest, I wrap my arm around her waist, one of my hands on her ass, the other over the plump mound of her breast, and I kiss her. A full on kiss. One that sends my senses back into the stratosphere as I explore her mouth with my tongue, sweeping and tangling with hers. Whimpering into my mouth, she's spurring me on, jutting her ass out and pressing her silky skin closer to mine.

Standing in front of a bar stool, I spin us around and turn my beloved to face the chair. Without the use of her hands, I help Michonne perch herself onto the soft cushion of the seat, and situate her arms around the back of the stool as though she is hugging it. She's so beautiful like this, positioned in this fetching position just for me, almost fully trussed for my exploration. Tugging on the knot around her wrists, I find that I get a jolt of arousal at seeing her like this. It's unexpected, but enthralling that in this way, I own her pleasure. I am wholly responsible for giving my lady exactly what she needs to soar, to fly, to fall apart and melt around me.

"Is the binding too tight on your wrists?"

"No, sir." Subtly shaking her head back and forth, a tiny satisfied smirk captures her lips.

"Good."

Rounding her, I step up behind Michonne to admire the plumpness of her ass and pussy, hanging over the edge of the stool's cushion. Falling to my knees behind her, I grab a handful of each ass cheek, and drag them apart, witnessing a thick drizzle of cum easing from her womanhood. I lean in and accept her offering into my mouth. Tasting the tangy honey on my tongue is like a shock to my system, and instantly I want, I need more. Inching my tongue out to explore the silk of her folds, I slink my arching tongue from the depths of her canal, to her swollen clit. Swiping, licking, lapping against her jewel, I am falling deeper and deeper under her spell, lulled into a decadent frenzy by the intoxicating taste and scent of my wife's fat pussy. Her lips are full, soft and hairless against my mouth, and as I push my face further into her, swaddled by the thickness of her ass, I realize that I could quit my job and pleasure my wife all day, and I still could never get enough of her.

Whimpering and moaning, but still not speaking without permission, Michonne is jerking, swaying lightly, shoving her mound and ass further down on my face. Dragging my greedy mouth backwards to snatch a few hasty breaths, I focus my attention on laving and licking her ass, concentrating on the hole. I need her nice and wet. Soaking wet. Drenched. With my nose and lips pressed firmly between her cheeks I accomplish my goal, then set back on my heels a moment to admire my work.

Sucking in a tight breath, I admit to myself that I'm a lucky man. Michonne is more woman than I deserve, but I could never, would never let her go. How could I? Regardless of the fact that she's intelligent, and beautiful, she incites in me the raunchiest fantasies, all of which she fulfills. As I'm sitting here, rubbing one palm worshipfully over her ass, and drizzling the sticky thickness of her candy from one hole to the other, my eyes catch the bright red and pink of the scarf that binds her wrists behind the back of the stool. And it's like I'm a bull seeing red, as I'm reminded where the scarf came from.

Gritting my teeth, I rise from my crouch, and press my cock between the cleft of her ass. Whispering against the shell of her ear, I ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, he's gonna smell me on you the next time you see him. Do you hear me?" Biting down on the fleshy drop of her ear, I push my middle and ring finger into her pussy. She's sopping now, instantly drowning my fingers with the flushing rush of her juices, that I use to lubricate her ass.

"Yes, sir."

"You're my life, Michonne. I belong to you. You know that?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to feel good. Every inch of you. I'm the man to give you all of the gifts and happiness you need. _Me._ "

"Yes, sir."

"Push that ass out some more." Smacking my hand against her ass, a jolt rushes to my dick at the sound of a surprised squeal dripping from Michonne's lips. "Don't accept anything else from him. You understand?" Punctuating each of my punishing words with more smacks, I can feel the heat from her sweat glistened skin on my palm.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

Withdrawing my fingers from inside of my lady, I lick her sweetness from my fingers, then offer them to her. "Look how wet you are, sweetheart. Taste how delicious you are."

Turning her head to the side, still not making eye contact with me, she licks her tongue out and laves herself from my fingers, then releases a satisfied moan into the air.

Licking her lips like a happy kitty, as though she has sampled the sweetest cream, Michonne turns away from me again, pushing her ass out even further. She's going to be the death of me. I'm sure of it.

Firmly grabbing my cock in my hand, I'm preparing myself for her, easing the painful throb of my needy erection. Dipping the head between her folds is almost more than I can stand. How is it that despite the fact that I have had the pleasure of my wife numerous times, every time still feels like the first? Inching inside of her, is a magnificent thrill unlike anything else in life. Michonne is so warm, and tight, inviting. Pushing against her ass, shoving further, her pussy welcomes me home, sucking me down into the depths of her. Bottoming out, the velvety comfort of her almost causes me to instantly erupt, and creates a tremble in my thighs.

I take a hold of my lady's tiny waist and circle my hips a bit, stirring up the wetness of her pussy. In and out, back and forth, thrusting and pumping I'm finding my rhythm, and pacing myself to be able to go the distance tonight. Our breaths somehow sync together, and the sounds of us, our skin kissing wetly against each other, adds to the new song, 'Criminal' by Fiona Apple, filtering through the speakers.

" _I've been a bad, bad girl_

 _I've been careless with a delicate man_

 _And it's a sad, sad world_

 _When a girl will break a boy just because she can…"_

"Ahhh…" Michonne breathes out over and over again, a whispered huff of air passing over her lips. Soft, breasts freely sway in time with my thrusts, as I can feel her muscles in her back tightening as though she's ready to come from the pounding of my dick, abrading her walls. I don't want her to come yet. Not yet.

Pulling out of her, the sound hinting at just how gooey and slick she is, I lean into her, my back molded to hers. "Not yet. I will tell you when you can come."

"Ye- yes, sir." She answers, a plaintive whine lifting her tone in complaint.

Reaching around her, I stop to reward her obedience, and pluck her turgid nipple between my fingers. Tweaking, lightly pinching and rolling the blackberry peak between my fingers, I can feel her pressing backwards into me, whimpering and enjoying the sting.

"Uhhh…"

Releasing her, I reach on to the bar and grab the little jar of lubricant, and instantly I wonder if given how wet she already is, if it's even still needed. Deciding that I don't want to chance hurting my sweetheart past the pleasurable stretch she's about to experience, I squeeze my eyes shut to settle the rough cadence of my heart pounding against my chest. I crush the bottle and a dollop of the lubricant drops into my hand and onto her hole. I steady myself behind her, with my cock in my hand. Ready.

"Push out some, relax, baby. Let me in." Kissing the side of her face to help her loosen up, Michonne follows my guidance, and calms her muscles. Slack but composed, she's soft and warm, as my left arm cradles her to my chest. I use my right hand to circle the knot of her ass, and position my dick as I push.

"Ahhh…"

Harder, harder…

"Relax, baby. Fuck you're so gotdamn tight. That ass is delicious, Michonne." I blow out, my breath caressing the side of her face. Suffocating pressure is circling my dick, and I'm getting dizzy. It's the sweetest bit of just the slightest hint of pain, submerged under the most erotic and carnal of pleasures.

"Uh, uh, uh…" Michonne begins to pant with each of my plundering thrusts, finding her own gratifying inspiration awakened with the newly introduced sensation. "Ri-Ri…"

"Yes, baby, hm? That feel good to you?"

"Yes, si-si…" Rubbing her wrists together as though she's trying to free herself, Michonne's movements catch my attention. I pause for a moment, momentarily wanting to release her so that I can feel the seductive whisk of her delicate fingers in my beard, my hair. Or wildly scratching and clawing at my back.

"Is the binding too tight?"

Shaking her head quickly, she dismisses my concern, and licks her tongue out in offering, hungry for my kiss. Sucking on her tongue, feeling it lapping at my lips and tongue, just heightens the sexy coupling between my lovely wife and I.

" _Heaven help me for the way I am_

 _Save me from these evil deeds before I get them done_

 _I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_

 _But I keep living this day like the next will never come…"_

"You are taking this dick so good, baby. You feel amazing, Michonne."

"Rick…" she hisses over my lips, and begins to move her ass in a winding motion. My head is heavy, the pleasure is immense. Tilting away from her mouth, I latch on to her beautiful neck and lace kisses there, never stopping the measured pistoning of my hips as I claim Michonne's ass. Clasping my hand around her throat, I apply the softest pressure, just a taste. Just enough to give her that little bit extra she needs.

"Oh god, oh god… I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

We're both so close. I can feel it. The rumbling climb of our shared climax. The clinching of her ass, already so snug and constricting. The way she's bumping the cushion of her ass back into me, then grinding down into my pelvis, as though she's challenging me to fuck her harder, deeper. Maintaining the pressure to her throat, I lower my other hand to where we are joined, and bathe my fingers in the stickiness, then insert two into her pussy. With my thumb massaging her clit, my cock in her ass, and my fingers working her pussy, the sensations are too much for my beloved to handle, and the tightness of her clamping down is doing me in. I need her to come now before I explode.

"Come on, baby... Come on my dick!"

"Ooooh… Rick… Oh god!" With her head toppled forward over the back of the stool, her long hair a shielding blanket for her slacked features, my lady is coming completely undone. Moaning, groaning, her desperate cries of exhausted satisfaction are echoing into the lyrics of the song still playing.

" _What I need is a good defense_

 _'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal_

 _And I need to be redeemed_

 _To the one I've sinned against_

 _Because he's all I ever knew of love…"_

"Chonne, baby, fuck!" I holler, my last few pumps into her gifting me with the most thrillingly carnal sensation of completion. Hair dipping over my sweaty forehead and into my eyes, the only thing left is a subtle jerk of my hips into her, dripping the last of my cum. Growling at the zinging buzz of the spastic twitch of my cock as I pull out of her, I rest my head on her shoulder and watch as my essence leaks in pearly ropes from her hole. Fuck!

Removing my fingers from her, relieving the tantalizing pressure for us both, I'm gasping and sucking down every breath I can to gather my wits about me. I need to check on my beloved, and ensure that she's ok, that I wasn't too rough with her.

"Baby, Chonne, you ok?" I ask, still slightly hypnotized by her sinful form and poise.

"Ye- yes, sir. Yeah."

"You sure?"

"As good as I can get, Rick. That was…"

"Amazing, sweetheart. Absolutely amazing." Peppering her face with kisses, my own way of showing her how thankful I am for the blessing of her glorious body and affection, I move to release the binding silk scarf from her wrists.

"Yeah… my wrists are a little sore. But in a good way." Shaking her hands out, clenching her fists to work the circulation back into her fingers, Michonne is grinning at me, but for some reason I can barely look at her. "Hey, Rick? It's ok, baby. I liked it. A lot."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

"Not too rough?"

"Nope. Not at all. But of course, I'll never be able to look at that scarf without thinking of tonight."

"Good. You should wear it the next time you have a meeting with Philip, and think of me." I wink, and head towards the bathroom to turn on the shower for us, wondering at how easily we've taken to the wicked eroticism of this kinky challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Has it been too hot to handle? Are you melting yet? If not, **IsisNicole** will have you doing just that for day five of Rick and Michonne's marathon of kink.

Please be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Hot Wax**

"Rick… I'm home," Michonne called, dropping her leather satchel and purse on the floor with a heavy thud. She sighed as she made a beeline to the kitchen to quench her parched throat.

"Hey, babe. I'm upstairs. I will be right down."

Rick came bounding down the stairs in a pair of blue jeans shirtless his hair still damp from his recent shower. A huge grin splayed across his face. Michonne was in the kitchen pulling off her shoes while getting a glass of water from the kitchen sink.

"Why are you so happy?" she said between gulps of her water.

"No reason. I'm just glad your home. How was your day?"

"Ugh. It was a long day, and my muscles still hurt from all of the extra fun we have been having.

Where are the kids?" she queried as she scanned the house listening for the familiar sounds of the kids running around the house.

"Carl is at a friend's house till tomorrow. Judith and Andre are at my mom's for the weekend," he answered.

She raises an eyebrow "For the weekend?" she tilted her head as she studied her husbands face. A full weekend alone with no kids was unheard of for them. Her curiosity was piqued as to what her husband was up to.

"Yep," he said as he pulled a water bottle from the refrigerator and twisted off the cap.

"Ok spill it. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He glanced up and to the left. Michonne saw the motion and knew her husband was lying from the tell-tale sign with his eyes.

"Liar, I can tell you are lying so you might as well spill it."

Rick placed his half-finished water bottle down and rested his body against the kitchen counter "Well I was talking to Glenn during…" he began.

Michonne threw her hands up in the air as she stared at her husband "OMG not again. I need you two to stop talking to each other for at least a week so my poor muscles, vaginal and the ones attached to my bones can recover. My magic city is not doing any more magic for a while."

"Wait babe just hear me out. It's nothing over the top. Actually, it will be very relaxing for you,"

"Relaxing… does it involve me sleeping till my kids come back because that is the only relaxing I am going to be doing," she stated firmly, she unzips the back of her pencil skirt. "I just want to rest."

"I know sweetie and you can. Look I ran a hot bath for you and dropped in your favorite bath bomb."

"We are not having sex tonight. Magic city is closed for renovations,"

"Can you not call my sacred sanctuary Magic City," he sighed.

"Magic City, Patricia, Snatch Box, midget in a headlock. It doesn't matter because you will not be bringing your little friend near her," she waved a pointed finger in the direction of Ricks crotch.

Michonne sauntered up the stairs and continued to loosen up the buttons on her work clothes and dropping the clothes onto the floor not caring where they fell. Since the kids are gone until tomorrow, she could say screw it to responsibility… for now. Free from the confinement of her work attire she enters her bedroom clad in just her matching black satin bra and g string on. She eyed all of the different candles that were placed around the bedroom. Different sizes and colors but she didn't concern herself with them as her nose was greeted with the scent of her favorite bath bomb from BB&W.

Michonne hurriedly removed her last two articles of clothing and stepped quickly to the tub. Dipping her big toe in to test the water she grinned as it was the perfect temperature for her aching body "Oh yes… come to mama," she moaned as she slowly lowered her body into the water. She felt the prickling of her skin as the heat wrapped itself around her. "Did you miss me, baby, because I missed you…. ahh yes my sweet love I'm here," she cooed lovingly to the steaming bath that was sudsy with bubbles. She moved her arms agitating the calm waters the fruity scent of the bath bomb filled her nose as she inhaled deeply.

"I wish you would talk to me like that sometimes," said Rick as he watched from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I do… you just don't be hearing the words coming out of my mouth," she moaned as she stretched her legs under the water. "Oh yes, that was exactly what I needed," she purred.

Sometime later with her body now fully relaxed. Michonne exits the bathroom in her fluffy pink robe. The coolness of the bedroom bringing goosebumps to the exposed parts of her still damp skin. She sees the different candles from earlier now burning in the room, casting a calm glow over everything. Ambling to her dresser she scoffed inwardly at the sight ' _Still not getting any of magic city'_ she thought..She melodramatically drops her fluffy robe to the floor knowing full well that her husband was watching. Her beautiful naked form on full display. She took this time to admire her body. The curves and dips of her frame. She had to admit she looked good for a mother of 3.

Grabbing her body butter lotion, she scoops a small amount into her palms vigorously rubbing her hands together melting the semi-solid concoction. She slowly moved her hands over her soft belly sliding along her hips and downwards over her ass cheeks. Michonne turned her body to the side to admire how the lotion made her dark skin glow.

Hearing the bed shift she moves her gaze in the mirror to the image of Rick rising from the bed. She watches him make his way towards her. His mouth upturned into a sly smirk as he licked his lips. Coming to stand behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning his head against hers placing a chaste kiss on her temple "Let me help you with that love," his voice easy and loving. He situates his hands over hers shepherding her fingers over her body again spreading the lotion over her skin. Michonne closed her eyes as she felt her skin heating up under the smooth, comforting feel of his hands massaging and caressing her supple flesh.

"Let me get some more," he kisses her shoulder as he leans over to scoop more of the lotion out and rub it between his hands. He slowly slides his hands over her body running his hands under the curve of her generous breasts and towards her back. His hands were so warm against her warmish skin. The familiar swirling in her belly flaring more as his hands explored her body teasing her with light touches and strong clutches as he kneaded the lotion into her skin.

"I have to say that every day that I am with you, I realize how lucky I am to have you as my wife. You are smart, sexy, a wonderful mother to our kids and sexy..," he moaned, his mouth skimming across her shoulder kissing her gleaming skin.

"You already said sexy," she gasped. She opened her eyes observing in the mirror his plump lips pepper kisses along her shoulder and to the back of her neck. Rick nips at her neck with his teeth sending a shiver through her body. The nerve endings of her clit stirred and tingled as blood flooded her center causing the delicious dull ache that vibrated from her bud through her folds pooling her arousal at her entrance.

Rick moves his hands to grip her ample dark brown breasts in his hands squeezing and cupping the bountiful globes. Michonne relaxes into his caress her head rolling back to rest on his shoulder as he played with her hardening ebony nipples.

Inclining his head towards her exposed neck, he slides his hot tongue along the crease of her long neck to her earlobe his voice husky as he breathed his warm breath close to her ear "I just wanted to make sure you heard me...look at you beautiful… look," grasping her under her chin Rick tilted her head so she can gaze at the scene in the mirror.

Michonne looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her breathing hitched as she gazed at the beautiful picture that reflected back. His deep blue eyes staring into her deep rick brown orbs. The contrast was stunning. They were beautiful together. His hand resting on her abdomen and the other still lightly playing with her nipple. The small pulses at her center now were heavy pounding thuds matching the rhythm of her heartbeat stoking the mounting fire that was going to burn her inside out if they continued this way.

"What are you doing?" her breath quickening from the erotic stirring his hands were causing.

"I'm just admiring my beautiful wife," his hand tracing a line from her belly button to her bare exposed womanhood. His long fingers ghosting over the top of her mound. Michonne sucked in a quick breath as his fingers traced a hotline over the panty line crease between her thigh and pussy. His hand continued its trail of sensory torture as it moved over the curve of her hip to come to rest on the top of her ass.

"So beautiful… like a work of art every time I see you… I just want to paint you in different shades of color and admire how they will just blend in with your gorgeous skin."

Michonne watched as Ricks attention become captured by her ample ass his eyes hooded and his tongue moving over his bottom lip. She knew he was going down the road of nasty Ricksville and he wouldn't be back for awhile.

Rick growled low in his chest as he reached for more of the lotion. His hands melting the cream quickly and palming over her cheeks sliding his fingers in between her crack to spread a thick coating of the cream. Her buttocks shined in the dimly lit room. The glow from the nearby candles flickered off of her radiant skin.

"Bend over." His voice low and commanding as he used his hand to bend her body forward till her arms came to rest on the on top of the mirrored dresser. Rick eased her legs apart to give him better access to his favorite part of his wife. He loved her inside and out, but there was just something about her ass that drew him in every time. Michonne rested her head on top of her arms preparing herself for the tonguing of her life from her husband. His cunnilingus skills were unmatched as his masterful tongue always left her amnesiac as she came down from her orgasmic highs.

Rick dropped to his knees his face at the perfect position to sample her delight. "Raise your leg," he instructed. His hand patting her left leg.

"But my leg is still sore," she whined. Her legs were still sore from the many days of physical gymnastics they have been engrossed in lately.

"Michonne… give me my dinner," his voice husky and thick. His southern drawl on full display as he waited for the gates to his heaven to open.

Raising her leg and angling it on top of her dresser. She was now fully exposed to his waiting mouth. She could feel the cool air as it caressed her silken folds. She fought against the reflex to pull her leg down against the draft, but she didn't have to worry about the draft anymore. The wide thick wet tongue of her husband pressed against her folds sliding over her folds and up to her flowering bud.

Michonne suddenly yelped and her legs weakened at the sudden motion and manipulation of her pussy. Rick pressed his hands against her ass to help steady her.

"Be still." He growled giving her ass a quick slap punctuating his point that he was eating his dinner and he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

She hissed from the slap to her cheek, but the pain dispersed quickly as Rick buried his face deep into the crease of her ass.

Michonne felt her orgasm rising quickly under the tongue titillation that her husband was delivering. Sliding his tongue over her folds slipping his long oral appendage into her soaked center lapping at her dripping essence. He wanted her to come undone on his tongue, and he knew all the tongue dynamism to get what he wanted. Burying his face deeper into her sex using his entire mouth to stroke her swollen nub, moving like a starving man drinking from the fountain of life. Michonne's moans spilled from her lips thick, and sticky like honey her abdomen tightening as she exploded over his tongue. Her pussy rubbing instinctively and roughly against his stubbled face as she chased her second orgasm.

"Yes…. Fuck…I'm coming again," she cried out as her second orgasm crashed through her body. Wetness gushed from her open delta soaking Ricks face in her heady nectar.

"Fuck yeah baby…I love how you feed me," rising to his feet wiping her wetness from his face with the back of his hand.

Michonne mouth hung slack as she tried to hold herself up on her dresser. Her body vibrated with the intensity of her back to back orgasms. It always left her light headed and her legs rubbery but her husband was a cunnilingus god, and he continuously took her to heaven and left her a sloppy mess afterward.

"Let me paint you beautiful as I slide my cock inside."

"Huh…," she barely heard what he said as her ears were clogged with the sound of her still rapid heartbeat. She just nodded her head. At this point, she would cosign her name for a new car if he asked her too.

Rick lowered her leg to the floor. Her leg trembling and unsteady like a newborn as she tried to put weight on it. Gripping her by her waist Rick guided her towards the closed bedroom door. Michonne lifted her head enough to see the metal rod that was anchored in to place by the door itself. Draped over the bar was what looked like handcuffs but instead of the rough metal it was leather studded wrists cuff lined on the inside with a soft brown fur. This was a surprise purchased Rick made after their last kinky experience the soft fur which would protect her wrists as she pulled and tugged during play time.

"Raise your arms baby," he said, she obeyed her body coming to rest flat against the cool wooden door. Placing both of her wrist securely in the cuffs. Rick trailed his fingers lightly down her back to the 2 dimple indentation marks on her lower back. Michonne shivered from the motion. Rick smirked, he knew her back was a sensitive erogenous zone for her that's why his interest was pique when Glenn mentioned the sensually kinky activity.

Michonne hands were held taut as he nudged her legs apart with his knee giving him the room he needed to position himself between her legs. Michonne's head rested slack against her extended arms. Her body still quaking from her fresh orgasms. She was sated, but she knew Rick wasn't done with her yet.

Positioning himself between his wife's legs taking a firm grip on her hip with one hand as he grasped his heavy cock in his other hand. Rick pumped his swollen manhood sliding his thumb over the slit on the top of his cock pulling some of his milky pre-cum from his bulbous pink head to lubricate his cock. Dropping his stance and bending at his knees slightly he rubs himself against her folds, slapping his cock against her swollen clit. The cuffs clanked against the metal rod as Michonne rotated her hips and her legs twitched from the stimulation.

"Do you like that baby?" he said, his voice low and wanting.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Good because I have more to give to you tonight," he said. He slides his thick cock into her still dripping folds. Her walls clamping down on him as his cock invaded and pushed deep into her.

"Fuck baby you are so damn tight."

His body slowly began moving in and out of her pussy. His movements were jerky as he worked to get ahold of himself. The sudden urge to cum inside her walls, tighten his chest and coil his groin. Pausing his motion to get his breathing under control. He wanted this to last. He wanted to see her fat ass painted as he fucked her. Once the feeling of release subsided, he began pumping into her and quickly found his rhythm. His hands firmly holding onto her hips his paced quicken relentless and rough. The head of his cock pushing into her soft spongy wall. The sound of their breathless moans and hurried breathing blended in harmoniously with the skin slapping and gushiness of their love fluids mixing.

Michonne grabbed onto the silver bar as Rick continued pounding into her from behind. The bedroom door rattling with every inward thrust. He wasn't chasing his orgasm he was chasing hers, and she could feel the explosive build-up expanding, the intense heat wrapping around her back and fusing into her center. Rick grunted his breathing shallow as he slammed into her heat over and over. Tightening of her walls around his cock told him she was close. Her juices leaving a small trail down her thigh. Rick deviated from his erratic pace to slowly come down to a slow languid speed rotating his hips and sheathing his cock fully into her warm core pressing his groin in as far as he could go. The top of his cock brushing against the soft plushy flesh of her uterus. Taking a pause in his motion letting the feeling of her pulsing around him wash over him.

"Rick… what are you doing?" she said breathlessly as she tried to turn her head to see why he stopped.

"Shhh… just be still, and you will find out."

"What is that suppose to…." Her eyes widen as she felt the sudden splash of dripping heat across her lower back. Her pussy contracted reflexively at the sudden feeling of heat against her back.

"What is that?"

"Hot Wax." Rick poured more of the hot substance onto her lower back making sure to hold the candle high above her skin so when it lands it is not as hot. He wanted his wife to enjoy the experience but he did not want to scar her flesh by being careless. He was using the color Pink, and the view the wax painted on her skin was beautiful. Small splatters of colorful pink wax puddled across her skin.

"It's nice… I thought it would burn."

"This is paraffin, and it won't burn."

Rick rolled his hips slowly in and out creating the friction that Michonne needs to reach her release. Her body reacting instantly to his ministrations her eyelids hooding. She moaned loudly as she felt more heat from the wax slide over her skin. The heat from the wax was comfortable like wrapping up in a hot towel right from the dryer. Michonne sighed from the feeling.

Rick continued to paint Michonne's back in the various rainbow colors. The random uneven splatters painted her body in a rainbow of cooling wax. He dripped a copious amount of wax over her ample ass. The wax glazed over her ass like warm icing on a cake sliding in between the crease of her ass.

"Oh." She yelps her body jerking away from the heat on her sensitive area. Rick's cock slipped out from the movement his dick coated in her creamy nectar. She protested his withdrawal by arching her back further and jiggling her buttocks against his groin depositing more of herself onto his throbbing cock.

"Stop that," he smacked her ass. He grasped a handful of her ass spreading her right cheek open to gaze on the deposit of wax that was close to her asshole. He watched as her hole expanded and contracted under his hot gaze as if begging for him to paint it as well.

Sliding his member back into her waiting puss. Fully sheathing himself again in her moist hole.

"Yessss," she cried out as he filled her up. Her walls expanded and contracted gripping him tightly.

Rick hissed at the electric sensation that coursed up his cock and down to his ball sack. He steeled himself from the overpowering urge to pound out his orgasm his balls contracting sending a small deposit of cum to coat her womb.

"Did you just...," she queried as she felt the pulse of his cock and the small warm gush of his seed.

"No… just stop moving before I do," he said through gritted teeth. He felt her walls clutch around him again making him dizzy on the feel of her strangling his cock.

"Stop…moving.., Chonne," he barked, smacking her ass cheek.

"I'm not moving!" she whined from the rough slap.

"Hell, you aint...stop squeezing me dammit," small beads of sweat gathered along his forehead his hair dark curls sticking to his face as he fought to remain focused. Grabbing her right ass cheek and stretching it open he drizzled wax at the top crest of her ass. The pooling heat gathered then gravity glided down the center of her ass sliding over her puckered bud.

"Shit…stop that," she gasped. Her walls spasming as the warmth rolled over her still sensitive spot from the recent exploration of Ricks cock in her ass.

"No. Not until you stop first."

"I mean it Rick stop," her voice quavered as more warm wax covered her bud. Pushing her ass into Ricks pelvis he hand slipped, and a large pool of wax poured down her coated crack and pooled onto the end of his shaft and against his bare skin.

"Fuccckkkk," he bellowed. He closed his eyes at the sensation of the wax on his groin. Placing the candle on the dresser, he grasps her by her hips his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Since you don't want to listen. I will make you listen, "his voice guttural and primal. He pulled his cock out till just the tip was still inside then slammed his dick into her.

Michonne cried out deliriously as he began to slam in and out. Her upper body moving back and forth as he fucked her savagely. The door frame rattled loudly as Michonne now gripped the silver bar to help steady herself.

"When I say don't move I mean don't fucking move. Do you understand?" his balls slapping as he continued to crash into her pussy.

"Yes Sir, "she mewled, she was close to orgasming even more so now that Dominant Rick made his appearance. Her eyes rolled in her head as her orgasm crested. Her wetness gushing from her center as he hit her sweet spot.

"Look at you… all you wanted was for me to fuck you..look at this mess you are making," his voice low as he felt her wetness coat his cock and skim down his balls. His lewd pace never faltering.

"Fuccckkkk … yesss."

His body shivered as the familiar tug and pull at his base became too much, and he exploded coating her walls completely bellowing her name as he found his release. Sweat coating her back and his. Rick slides his hand up and down her back destroying the now hardened wax that decorated her body as he convulsed still fully encased in her heat.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

Michonne gave an audible yes as she released her grip on the bar and rested her head and arms against the cool door frame.

"I think I like hot wax play," she chortled in between breaths.

Rick laughed with her as he withdraws his flaccid member. A pool of semen and wetness staining the carpet under their bodies.

"Looks like we will have to get the carpet cleaned before the kids get back."

"I will let you handle that. I'm going to lay down and sleep till they come home. Now if you don't mind…" Michonne rattled the cuffs letting him know playtime was over. "Oh and just so you know Magic City is still closed," she stated once her hands were free.

"We'll see about ' _that'_."


	6. Chapter 6

Our next chapter is brought to you by **Comewithnattah,** who is going to take you on a visually provocative view into the world of exhibitionism as our couple shows the world how they play behind closed doors.

Be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Voyeurism/Exhibitionist**

"You ready?" Rick asked his wife as he stood behind her and slid his finger tips up her goosebumped thigh to her slick warm slit. As if in answer to his question, the sound of her arousal as he swiped the honey from her center made his cock stiffen and twitch against the satin of her robe over her soft round cheeks. Rick moaned out a "Fuck" into her ear.

Michonne closed her eyes, pushing back against her husband's steel. "I can't believe the thought of doing this is such a turn on… but I can't wait." She shivered as his finger slipped in and out of her syrupy tightness.

"You're not nervous?"

She shook her head. Leaving Rick to inhale the smell of jasmine and rosewater from her hair, "Are you?"

"Nah. I feel fuckin' powerful… like I'm ready to push you to your limit."

….

 **Cause the man that you are is defined**

 **By the way you act in the light**

 **Break or seize me**

 **If the flame gets blown out in the shine**

 **I will know that you can not be mine**

"Stop looking, babe. They're not coming." Glenn smirked in his fitted burgundy button down shirt and black jeans as he took another sip from his vodka tonic. Maggie turned to face him, her expression betraying her disappointment under the blue glow of the neon lights in the basement club. She sat in her black jersey wrap-dress toying with the jade pendant adorning her neck on a golden chain. The round piece of jewelry complimented her pretty green eyes as they dropped to her rum and coke on the low glass table by her knees.

The Rhees sat on one of the four modular couches. Comfortable in the plush white leather (couch, Love seat, lounge?) and smoky haze of the incense burning, they conversed with the other club-goers in their posh attire. It wasn't really a club, more like Atlanta's best kept secret.

 _Bonbon Pour Les Yeux_ had no signage to direct the bored masses to the fun below the downtown street. The voyeuristic, exhibtionists and eccentrics came to the French-modeled operation, called _Eye Candy_ in English, to watch and be watched in the intimate setting. The black metal staircase surrounded by exposed brick walls covered in thick red paint was the only identifying characteristic to welcome the seasoned guests and the newcomers to the exclusive enterprise. The circular stage in the middle of the room was empty as the next couple to perform readied themselves in the back rooms of the establishment and servers refilled drinks.

The Rhees never set foot on stage, though it was open to all in attendance. The Rhees only ever came to feast their eyes on the spectacle of lovemaking. The sights and sounds of live smut and the sexy soundtracks chosen by the participants entertained and excited them. Sometimes it led to Glenn discreetly fingering his wife in the midst of a show. Sometimes, if they found a corner spot, Maggie unzipped her husband's pants and put her head in his lap. That behavior was considered tame compared to some of the frequenting couples. But the Rhees had yet to work up the courage for the spotlight.

They invited Rick and Michonne to their naughty night club with the taunting observation that it may be more than the slightly older couple could handle. And now it seemed that the Grimes indeed, lacked the boldness needed to enter the salacious set up. With the third act about to come on, they were nowhere to be found and Maggie pouted, having really been looking forward to introducing her friends to this kink.

 **When I trust you we can do it with the lights on**

 **When I trust you we'll make love until the morning**

 **Let me tell you all my secrets and I'll whisper 'til the day's done**

"Who were you expecting?" Monica, a platinum blonde with a long bob draped her elbow over the back of the sofa she shared with her wife. She was all fashion in a white oversized dress shirt, large orange belt, cobalt tights and silver platform shoes. She questioned Maggie and Glenn answered over the mood-setting reverberations of FKA Twigs' Lights On.

 **Let the things that I tell you survive**

 **In the way that you handle your size**

 **Never leave me**

"Friends of ours. Would've been their first time."

Monica's wife, Desiree, flipped her long black braids and crossed her legs in her ripped, baggy blue jeans and floral low cut, long sleeved leotard. She bounced her velvet ballet flat on the tip of her toe and looked around. "We've been getting a good number of newbies. A few are hooked…" she giggled and then gasped enthusiastically with news for her friends. "You should have been here last night! A couple we've never seen before went on stage and brought down the house!"

"Oh, God yes! It was The. Best. Show. I've ever seen." Monica agreed. "The passion between those two was palpable."

"And they were so hot! You know how most people come out in robes?" Maggie nodded, "Well these two came out butt ass naked." Monica's caramel-complexioned sweetheart said with a certain kind of secondhand pride.

"Really?" Maggie inquired, matching Monica and Desiree's thrilled reaction as she leaned in for more details.

….

You Belong to Me by Trey Songz was the song Rick chose for their first time on stage. The slow, steady percussion, the sting of the hi-hat and the worshipful lyrics dedicated to the love and pleasure of a necessary woman, pushed him forward to show off all he had to give his exquisite wife and showcase all she had to give to him.

 **You belong to me tonight**

 **My love**

 **All I wanna do is make love slow**

 **Make love slow**

 **Girl you know your body deserves**

 **Everything on this earth**

 **I'll give it to you**

 **Girl I'll give it to you**

Rick looked Michonne in the eye as he cradled her in his arms and carried her up the three steps to the elevated focal point of the room. The intensity of his stare illuminated her dark smooth skin like the patch of night where the moon shines bright. Michonne shivered as the cool darkening blue in his formidable orbs battled the heat spreading from her core.

The modern chrome legs of the cream S-shaped chaise caught the fluorescent lights beaming from the black ceiling and gleamed from the royal blue felt flooring of the performance platform. Michonne's locs swayed as Rick came to stand solidly with his strong muscled calves on either side of the leather lounging couch. The wave of a collective gasp crested from the onlookers in the dimly lit hall when Rick dropped Michonne's head to fall like a pendulum past his knees. He threw her legs over his shoulders, his chin cushioned between her thighs.

Easing down along the high back of the chaise, Rick gripped his wife by her thighs as Michonne slid her shoulders along the length of the chair until her upper body rested comfortably against the cool clean surface of the seat. She held on tight, elbows in the air and hands above her head, clutching the sides of the luxe chaise lounge. Her lower back pulled tightly against his chest, her abundant ass resting at his collarbone. Rick deposited his clean shaven face directly at her center, spread wide like a pot of honey... like a bowl of cream... like a wish come true.

….

Desiree continued, "You could tell the guy was older…"

"But only because of the gray streaks blending through his dark brown hair." Monica explained like she was remembering a dream.

"But he was cut… like, literally chiseled from marble." Desiree clarified with a wave of her hand. "He looked like he'd just ran a marathon."

"He looked like he could hold the plank position all day without breaking a sweat. You guys know I haven't been with a man in forever, but 'Mr. Six-pack' could get it. I mean, he was like a damned prototype…"

"Like, picture Zeus riding on a cloud…"

"Damn." Maggie said with her most risque southern accent. Her obvious awe at their description gaining her a quirked brow from Glenn.

Mr. Rhee inquired, "What about his partner?"

"A goddess." Desiree said flatly. "She was perfection, fucking body goals."

….

 **Oh baby, oh baby I'm ready (so ready)**

 **I'ma take control if you let me inside of your world (inside)**

 **Don't be afraid gir** l

A microphone hung over the stage, ready to pick up every scream, slurp or smack that could occur in a session of exhibition. Bites along Michonne's thighs ended with an amplified pop as he pulled his lips from her flesh over and over. Her bare pussy shimmering like a magic portal and invading his sense of smell with a sweet heady musk that made him growl. Rick's mouth watered and he swallowed through a lick of his lips right before he began. Michonne was well aware of what he planned to do to her. She knew when he dragged his teeth along the ligaments connecting her meaty thighs to the plump pillowy lips of her pussy, that she was in trouble. She anticipated the flick of his tongue on her clit as he teased her, coating his nose and lips and chin in her wetness.

Every eye in the place was fixed on Rick and Michonne as her first faint whimper was amplified into the space. His wife let all her inhibitions slip away. She could literally feel any tension or fear of the crowd dissolve with every twist of her husband's head as he made the slowest figure eights over her vulva, his tongue flat between her lower lips. Michonne loved the way her husband gave head, how greedy he was for her. He growled and exhaled forcefully over her ripe nub almost in frustration that he couldn't bury his head further between her thighs. But she never would have imagined how the eyes of strangers roving her body, as she was left to his relentless tongue, would have made her feel like the most desired woman on the face of the earth.

Michonne widened her legs in the air to a full split. Her toes pointed east and west at the ends of her taut, toned and tawny limbs. She grabbed Rick's falling curls, pulling him closer, as he dove deeper into her melted center and cried out from the jolting sensation when he turned his avid attention to her swollen bud.

….

Desiree swallowed another sip of her dark liquor, eyes rolling back as she felt the burn coat her throat and the memory of Rick's primal undertones still knocked around her brain, making her cross her legs from the phantom feelings snaking through her core. "I've never seen a guy 'drop knowledge' like that."

Monica boasted her own skills and tipped her hat to Rick's as well, "He was eating that pussy like _I_ eat pussy... like he knew what the hell he was doing."

"His woman was on fire." Monica's wife recalled. "No faking like some people do up there. You could hear the flick of his tongue and every lick pulled something out of her. Monica was holding my hand tight," Desiree giggled, "like we were about to watch this lucky bitch ascend to heaven at any moment."

….

Rick pulled one of Michonne's hands out of his hair and placed it over her mound, silently communicating his orders for her to strum her clit in time with the dip of his tongue and her stomach tied in knots as she felt him push in and pull out from the gooeyness of her middle. Her french manicured fingers worked faster and faster as Rick plunged, wriggling his tongue deeper and deeper. Her red-painted lips stretched into an _O_ right as the sudden explosion of her fountain of nectar splashed his face, leaving his chest, her backside, thighs and abdomen doused in her clear warm juices. She hollered into the height of the room and the microphone above her picked up each rounded blissful tone of her issuing pleasure. Her incoherent cries of ecstasy the only sound in the room, as no patron dared to move or breathe until she rode the last bowling wave of her release.

Their rapt audience applauded the messy completion as Michonne's ass slid completely down her husband's torso and laid fully along the decline of the chaise's curved structure, legs still wide and now glistening from her liquid climax. The watchers cheered with parted lips, dry from suspense as Rick took hold of his sizeable cock in a lazy stroke and brought his hefty hanging member to rock hard attention. He used the fat mushroomed tip of his dick to tap playfully atop Michonne's still aching clit. Precum made its way to the aperture of the tip of his cock and he rubbed the natural lube methodically over her electrified button of nerves. She cupped her breasts tight, pushing the tender globes together as her pleading brandy-colored eyes held Rick's predatory gaze.

….

"So he just ate her out and she squirted?" Glenn pulled himself back from the edge of his seat, trying to appear unimpressed by the images his lady friends had conjured.

"He didn't _just_ do anything…" Desiree said with a slight note of annoyance, feeling surprised at how quickly she defended the stranger's performance, as though Glenn was calling her favorite movie stupid. "You didn't see those blue eyes…"

"Or _her_ eyes…" Monica interrupted. "They were locked on each other. Soul-gripping stares. You've just never witnessed something so intense. They looked like they could rip each other apart…"

"But also like they were soothing the beasts roaring inside them." Desiree added. Her poetic offering to the conversation made Maggie flush and Mrs. Rhee lifted her hair from her damp neck to allow a little air to cool her skin. All she could say was,

"Damn."

….

Rick held his tongue as he slowly seized her sopping canal. The tight fit of her making him bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep quiet. Mr. and Mrs. Grimes had agreed to limit their words for anonymity. But Rick was finding it difficult as this was the part where he always verbalized his cognizance of the gift he was about to smash to pieces.

The warm wetness pulling tightly over his rigid length. The view of his veiny cock disappearing into her mocha petals and hot pink opening. The quivering of her bellybutton as he pushed further inside her. The way her face wrinkled in rapture when he filled her to the hilt. Her pebbled nipples bouncing with each of his plowing thrusts. It all made him want to say her name at the very least and howl her name like thunder, if he threw caution to the wind.

Michonne was feeling the same way. Her husband's name was cycling continuously in her mind as she soaked all her senses with his domineering presence hovering atop her.

"Fuck me… Fuck me…" She begged, holding one leg up, her knee pressed against her shoulder. Her other leg was wrapped around his firm ass while she took the pounding he was giving her like a champ. Rick slowly moved his palms up along the planes of her flat midsection, squeezing her buoyant breasts as he passed them on the way to wrap his big calloused hands around her throat.

 **And if I can't have your body**

 **I don't wanna have nobody**

 **I'd rather be alone**

 **Ain't no substitute,**

 **they can't do what you**

 **Do for me**

….

"He had this look on his face…"

"A smirk."

"You could see his biceps roll and bulge when he grabbed her neck."

"The veins in his forearm were bulging too."

"The way he worked them hips… Jesus!"

"No, Desi, the way my girl took that big dick…"

"Yeah, you're right, sweetie." Monica shook her head and pushed her bangs back as she blew out an exhausted breath. "Queen gave as good as she got. Those pretty round ass cheeks bounced on the couch up there and Miss Thing didn't run from it."

"Shit, I would have." Desiree confessed. "I would have been begging for a break."

"Sounds like somebody I know." Glenn teased Maggie's tendency to tap out, with a wink.

Monica laughed knowing her wife would never have survived the work the gorgeous stranger had put in either. But the pretty pale blonde admitted as she remembered the way Michonne threw her head back, relishing Rick's punishing pace, "Queen was done taking breaks, though, you could tell."

"And Big Daddy wasn't about to give her one, regardless." Desiree snapped her fingers with the delicious recollection. "When he grabbed her dreads with one hand and the other hand stayed wrapped around her throat, she couldn't have gotten away if she wanted to…"

"Damn." Maggie's eyes glazed over.

Glenn turned to her and grinned, "Yeah right, Maggie. You don't like it rough like that."

"But it sounds hot as hell."

….

Michonne moaned loudly at the lightheaded feeling Rick gave her as the tilt of her head and pressure at her throat stole her breath and disoriented her. She was racing to another orgasm and Rick saw that familiar look on her face and knew what she needed from him to make it perfect for her.

Ah there's no thrill, like the thrill I feel

Makin love to you, makin love to you woman

And I can't wrap my mind around it

Woman your beauty, perplexes me

And you belong to me, woman

You belong to me

"Yeah… I see it." He sped up, giving her shallow strokes that snatched at her g-spot. She laid a hand on the one around her throat. Her other hand traveled up Ricks arm until she reached his lips with her finger tips. Her husband bit her index and middle fingers lightly and repeated through the clench of his teeth. "Yeah… I see it." Michonne's perfect breasts heaved under his arm and Rick shimmered under the lights as his sheen of sweat glowed like diamonds from a distance. "Give that to daddy… I see it..."

His words spread out through the club's sound system and everyone in attendance tried to see what he saw. He saw those tears in Michonne's eyes that told him she was about to cum and when she did it would ravage every muscle in her body and every thought in her head. She was about to crumble right there in his hands and he couldn't wait for their congregation to witness the beauty of it. He was smirking, thinking to himself that no one in there was ready for it.

Her fingers fell from his mouth and she pressed her palm over the thud of his hammering heart. She loved to feel him so alive and so set to claim her dripping orgasm, one more time, as a badge of honor.

"Fuck, Cho-." He leaned in to mumble across her lips, giving barely a decibel to the mic for the hungry crowd so absorbed in their love.

"Cum…" He buried his tongue in her willing mouth in a kiss that collapsed her completely.

"Cum…" She abandoned all self control as Rick went back to knocking her into the slick leather cushion of the chaise and he tightened his grip wherever his hands touched her.

"Cum." He commanded her one last time, her vaginal walls wrested the rod of his girth deeper into her center as she screamed his name with the last breath she could muster from her lungs before she climaxed hard enough for the whole club to feel it.

….

Monica imitated Michonne's raspy call of Rick's name, leaving Maggie and Glenn looking at each other in disbelief.

"No way…" Maggie's eyes went wide.

"Wait. Did you say Rick?" Glenn asked leaning in to Monica to ensure he heard correctly.

"Yes." Desiree nodded with conviction. "She screamed 'Rick' loud and clear. Queen damn near shattered every glass with that high note she hit."

Maggie shrank a skeptical eye, "Describe these two again."

"Fit white guy with an adorable chin, blue eyes, graying collar length hair…" Monica ran down the details before Desiree jumped in,

"A serious monster in his pants."

Glenn broke into the other married couple's frisky laughter with a less humorous expression, "And the woman had dread locs… dark skin?"

"Satiny chocolate skin." Monica confirmed. The look on the Rhee's face was priceless and she wondered out loud, "Why? You think you know them?"

Neither Maggie or Glenn confirmed or denied, they simply looked at each other aghast and then back at the entrance. Now they were praying that their friends did show up tonight. It was a strange curiosity they felt knowing they were the ones who suggested this place to Rick and Michonne in friendly rivalry and the Grimes came without them and essentially beat them at their own game.

….

Rick felt the river of bliss pouring warm over his tightening balls. The divine head of his cock rammed into his wife's squirting core one more time and he erupted with her. Pulling out of her pussy for the sake of showmanship, he kept her rising high with his thumb furiously toggling her clit as she moaned through every labored breath. He sent his seed milky and hot across her sable skin, like the wax he'd used on her last night. He shot his load between the valley of her breasts, up onto her chest, some even landing thick on her neck as he pulled at his cock until it hung limply, but still mighty, moving independently like a machine.

The sound of glorious applause drowned out the music as people got on their feet to make their praise and appreciation louder. Michonne smiled up at Rick, loving the look of conquest on his face. He leaned over on his forearms and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Proud of you." he breathed out, his color red from exertion. He pulled her up from where she laid and passed her a large white towel from a stagehand. He accepted another and wrapped it around his waist. They bowed graciously and took the steps down from the stage, walking through the still captive and clapping audience.

Rick followed Michonne back to the dressing rooms and whispered in her ear, "Let's see

'em do that." He said in a secret challenge to Glenn and Maggie.

Michonne chuckled, "That was top level kink, babe. The Rhees would never."

Rick laughed at Michonne's cocky demeanor, "Those young whippersnappers ain't ready to come for us…. But I say we make this a thang. That was fun."

"Show off…" Michonne playfully chastised her husband's quick addiction to being eye candy for the voyeurs in the crowd.

"C'mon, Chonne…" He would accept no reprisals or feel an ounce of shame as he slapped his palm across her cotton-covered ass cheek. "You know you loved it, too." Rick curled his arm around her waist and pulled her body back against his own as they returned to their dressing room and made their way to the shower. "I could tell."

"We _do_ make this look good. I guess it ain't stuntin' if you got it." she grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Whew.. it has been a wild ride and we want to finish with a bang. **Chezza3009** will be ending our 7 Day Kink on the edge. Come and enjoy the tease and denial of Michonne's orgasm.

Be sure to check out her other works on her FF page.

 **-We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **Delayed And Then Some.  
**  
There, in the middle of their master bedroom stood Michonne Grimes. She was entirely naked except nothing but a black sheer lace robe and a matching black thong. She was stood facing away from Rick, with her hands by her side.

Rick also naked, came to stand behind his wife, admiring the barely there lingerie. He was already rock hard and throbbing. Seeing Michonne dressed like this. He wrapped one hand around his eight inches of thickness, running his hand up and down a few times.

"I don't know, if you can take what I got planned for you." Rick said, untying the front of the robe. He let it fall past her broad shoulders and onto their floor.

Michonne's nipples hardened immediately from the coldness in the air meeting her skin.

"I ca-n...I can." Michonne stuttered her response.

Rick's eyebrows rose and a slight smirk formed on the corner of his lips.

This is the side of Michonne he secretly loves. The submissive side. The willing side. The one that will submit to _anything_ and _everything_ he says.

Rick slightly tilted his head to the side and spoke,  
"Baby, we're goin' to play a little game, tonight ok?"

Michonne nervously nodded.

"You ain't allowed to cum until I say so. See, I am going to do some thangs to you, to test your limit and you're not goin' to be able to give in. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Michonne shakily spoke.

"You're not goin' to be able to feel that release that you crave so desperately for every single time we're together. The one you have me beggin' for." Rick placed his lips on her shoulder and kissed the smooth area.

"You ain't allowed to beg tonight Michonne...not until I say so." He said, brushing his beard along her skin.

Michonne whimpered loudly. Closing her eyes as her head fell back onto his shoulder, exposing her neck to him.

He wrapped one of his hands around her shoulders, and with the other, he glided his hand down her stomach. The tips of his fingers reached the top of her underwear. He pushed his fingers past the waistband, finding her erect nub. He pressed a single digit hard against her clit. Rick could feel the stickiness of her leaking arousal.

"Mmm." She let out a small moan.

"But, first I got somethan' else planned." Rick released his hand off her slippery clit and walked away from her.

Michonne jolted forward from the loss of his hand. She released a breath and placed her hand on her chest as her eyes scanned around their bedroom.

Michonne's heart pounded in her chest as she heard Rick leave their bedroom.

 _Where is he going?_ Michonne thought to herself. Her legs began to slightly shake. She reached out to place her hand on the bedside cabinet, steadying her legs that now felt like jelly.

She heard his footsteps return moments later and Michonne tried to turn around to face him. He placed his hands on her arms stopping her from turning around.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed for me."

Michonne closed her eyes and swallowed hard, with anticipation of what was to come next for her.

"Do you trust me?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I trust you." Michonne felt confused by this question. Of course she trusted him.

Rick grinned stepping closer to his wife. He placed his left hand on her waist. With his other hand, he traced something sharp over the top of her right thigh.

Michonne slightly flinched and nearly opened her eyes. Remembering just in time what Rick had said about keeping her eyes shut.

 _Was that a knife? Yes, that was definitely a knife._ Michonne shut her eyes tighter as goose bumps began to appear over her skin.

Rick ran the blade from her belly button, down in between the curve of breasts. Her chest rose up and down fast. Michonne wanted to watch the way the knife was moving over her skin. But, she knew she wasn't allowed to watch.

Michonne leaned further into him as Rick continued to trace the knife, over her neck. Her breathing hitched and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. She moaned out loud.

He moved his opposite hand to the back of her neck, dipping her head low. He placed tiny kisses across both of her shoulders.

Michonne inhaled deeply. He drew the blade over the back of her neck and down her spine. This sent shivers across her body. Rick ran the blade in between her legs and inner thighs. He nipped her clit with the sharp object. Michonne gripped onto Rick's arm.

"Open your legs wider." He drawled.

She widened her leg stance without a second thought.

There was something erotic about how the blade was gliding across her skin. It was a mixture between pain and pleasure.

Rick stopped at the top of her thong. He weaved his fingers through the back of the delicate fabric, pulling it away from in between her succulent cheeks. He rested the blade against the thin material running it up and down, then up and down again. Michonne gasped loudly. He snapped the material from her body and dragged it down her toned legs.

"Now remember there is no cumming for you until I say so is that clear?" Rick kneeled on the floor in front of Michonne. She stepped out of the ripped underwear.

Rick felt the wet material in his hand and smiled.

"Yes, Rick." Her voice slightly hitched.

"You can open your eyes now." Michonne slowly opened her eyes and looked into Rick's. She looked down at the ruined material in his hand and the blade in his other.

The knife was a single blade with a mahogany hardwood handle. The six inch sharp tool was exquisitely made, just like his wife.

...  
After having their children, Michonne's nipples became very sensitive and when he does it right, she can cum. He knows this is her weakness.

"Do you want me to suck on your tits?" Rick asked. "I've dreamed about them all day."

Michonne slowly nodded her head.

There was something about the way Rick's wet mouth touched her breasts.

Those orgasms were always deep and intense. It was like there was an instant connection between her clit and nipples.

Rick stood up and placed the knife and the soaking panties on the nightstand. He walked back over to Michonne and put his hands on her slender waist.

Rick started to lick slow circles around the ridges of her nipples. The pebbled nipple was painfully rock hard. Michonne panted when Rick sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, before flicking his tongue over and over again against her dark berry nipple. He changed his technique into a strong sucking motion that made her toes curl. Michonne held his head, her fingers weaving through his thick dark curls. She closed her eyes as her breathing went shallow.

Michonne could feel her orgasm building deep within the pit of her stomach.

Rick bit down on her nipple, and Michonne gasped out in pain. Her nipples were always easy to stimulate.

His mouth feels so good, it always feels so good.

"Hmmm...Hmmm..." Michonne's breathing became erratic. She tried desperately to hold on, biting down on her lower lip hard. Hoping the pain would overcome the pleasure.

 _Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck,_ she said in a mantra in her head.

Rick released his mouth from her nipples with a popping sound. He roughly pinched her nipples with both hands. Michonne threw her head back and groaned.

He gripped onto her face and kissed her lips, dipping his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for domination. But, Michonne quickly knew her place and let Rick take over.

 **End of round one.**

...

"Ok, now on the bed."

Michonne walked over to the bed on unsteady legs. Rick watched Michonne, the way her ass bounced with every move. _God, this woman is perfect,_ Rick thought to himself.

"How do you want me?" Michonne quietly spoke stopping at the foot of their king-sized bed.

Rick licked his lips. _How do I want her?  
_  
"I want you, on your knees and face down."

Michonne climbed onto the bed on all fours. She slowly lowered her head into the Egyptian cotton white pillow. Her hands gripped the tangled bed sheets as she lay her right cheek against the fluffy pillow. Michonne closed her eyes and swallowed.

Rick walked away, leaving Michonne waiting for his next move.

Time had now slipped away for the both of them. It must have been well over half an hour now. _He can't keep me in this position all night can he?_ Fuck, yes he can.

Michonne opened her eyes to look up at the alarm clock.

"How long have I got left?" technically this wasn't begging.

"Why do you ask?"

Rick had taken a seat in the black armoire chair. He had been watching Michonne for the last 30 minutes or so. He had lost track of time also.

Rick's eyes consumed her body. He had the perfect view of his wife. Michonne was poised on all fours, facing away from him. Her spine was bowed inwards with her ass high in the air. The round plump and curvy goodness was gently swaying in time with her breathing.

He stood up from the chair and walked over to his wife. _Finally_ , Michonne thought. She felt the bed dip and her breathing staggered. She could feel her own heat and moisture between her thighs. She wanted to release some of the tension and rub her thighs together, to grind against her clit.

"I cannot tell you, how much I want to feel you."

"Then feel me." She smirked.

Michonne arched her back lower on purpose. Her pussy juice was visible from her slick hole. Her inner thighs were covered from her arousal.

Rick chuckled.

"No...Not just yet."

Michonne moaned because of his teasing.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yes, Rick I am."

Rick placed his hands onto her hips and gently squeezed.

"Baby, I can see how wet you are. Smell how wet you are."

Her pussy was wet and glistening, and her smell was intoxicating.

Rick licked his lips with lust and moved forward. Her breathing hitched as she felt Rick's breath on her pussy.

"Ohhh," Michonne moaned, closing her eyes. She was so close to cumming already.

Rick started to lick the length of her slit with the tip of his tongue. Michonne was wet and sticky and the way Rick liked her. His mouth latched onto every part of her lips. His tongue started to snake inside of her opening.

He went to licking the inside and outside of her lips. Michonne's legs began to shake, and she moaned into the pillow. Rick moved his mouth to suckle on her clit. Long, soft moans escaped Michonne's lips. Rick started to alternate his tongue between short, fast laps over her sopping clit.

Rick ran his fingers over the back of her thighs and grazed his fingers over her pussy lips. He slipped two fingers inside, and Michonne gasped. He pumped his fingers in and out, twisting his digits inside and rubbing his thumb over her clit.

He bit his lip, hard, removing his fingers from her warm opening. He rubbed her slickness over the head of his dick.

 **End of round two.  
**...  
Rick relished in the view. Her smooth bare ass with the tiniest stretch marks across the top. Michonne hated them. But, Rick loved them. It reminded him of the lives they created together.

He placed his left hand on her hip and with his other dragged his bare tip, between her ass cheeks over the dark brown puckered hole. Michonne flinched slightly, wet with her juices and his leaking pre cum. He moved further down to the object of his desire.

Inch by inch, he slowly pushed into his wife's sweet pussy. It was burning hot. Rick gave one final push and ploughed every inch of his rock hard cock inside a moaning and screaming Michonne.

Michonne knew as soon as he started to rock his hips. She wouldn't be able to hold on anymore.

"Rick, I don't think..."

"What's wrong baby?" Rick still hadn't moved.

" I don't think, I can hold on anymore."

If she clenched her muscles, she would orgasm. She could feel it.

"Please please...please."

"Michonne, are you beggin'?" He ran his fingers up and down her smooth back.

"You wanna cum?" Rick grunted.

Michonne nodded her head still not being able to speak.

"Can't hear you," he smacked her ass cheeks a few times. Michonne jerked forward and moaned out loud.

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, say it...say the words."

"Please, Rick...Please make me cum," Michonne begged.

Rick grinned.

His long thick cock was pulsating as he plunged in and out of Michonne with long strokes. He loved bringing her to the edge and then pulling out of her completely. He rubbed her clit with his shaft, before plunging back into her.

She was soaking wet, dripping and their sex session was making delicious wet noises that echoed around the room. The slapping sound of his balls against her pussy was pushing him to the edge.

Rick quickly increased to short fast strokes with such speed. He held her hips in place and pumped into her grabbed the sheets tighter.

Rick pushed Michonne's back even lower. He wanted to go deeper. Rick growled and fucked Michonne furiously. He was going even deeper than before. She continued to moan, and it felt like her clit was on fire.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Michonne screamed. She didn't want him to stop. There was no way he could stop now. Not when she was nearly there. Her orgasm was _right there_.

This is what Michonne needed. This is what she had been desperately craving every time she's with her husband.

"Ohhh! Ahh! I'm cumming, Rick!" Michonne screamed wildly.

Michonne felt like her clit had just exploded. She clamped her pussy down on his manhood over and over and over again. Michonne fell over the edge from the intense orgasm that left her shaking. She slumped forward onto her elbows, still taking her husband's pounds as he found his own release.

His strokes became deep, harder, and faster.

"Ohh Michonne," Rick stilled, growling as he emptied his seed deep into her waiting womb.

Rick pulled out of Michonne turning her hips and laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Michonne's eyes were nearly closed when Rick spoke,

"That was amazing baby, and you did so well...But, I don't think you can handle what I got planned for you next."

Michonne's eyes snapped open.

 **End of round three.**

Rick flipped Michonne onto her stomach and she lightly giggled. She stuck her ass out more for him. He kissed, bit and licked over each of her firm ass cheeks. Michonne had a feeling where this was going. She was happy to let him explore. He felt his dick growing hard.

"Do you know what I am thinkin'?" his voice was filled with lust.

Michonne knew what he was thinking. She could feel her clit swell with pleasure.

"Ye...yes."

"So smooth and so soft," Rick said, cupping her cheeks. He kneaded the flesh in between his fingertips. Rubbing his hands over her thighs.

Rick placed a small kiss on her right cheek.

"You know seeing these thangs in those tight jeans for all those years is nothin' compared to seeing them...without any restrictions around them?" Rick raised his hand smacking her watching them jiggle before him.

"Better than I could ever imagine." He reached out and spread her cheeks wide apart.

He took in view of her sexy puckered hole.

Rick continued to squeeze, spread and lightly spank her ample ass. He licked his lips and moved his mouth closer to her hole. Rick buried his face in between her full round globes and began giving her anus long licks with the flat edge of his tongue. He slowed down his movements and licked up and down her ass crack.

Michonne responded by pushing back against him arching her back and gasping for air. She shivered from the new sensation of having Rick's wet warm tongue running over her tight hole.

She moaned even louder rocking her hips to the rhythm of his tongue.

Rick grinned flicking his tongue over her opening.

He loved the taste. He loved the sound of her wetness coming from her core. Rick inhaled the smell of her pussy from her last orgasm. He loved this smell. The smell that lingered around them in the air. He knew that he would always be the ONLY one, who could ever get her like this.

Rick worked his way over her opening, before sliding inside. Michonne pushed back, trying to get more of his pink tongue inside of her. He gave her what she wanted plunging deep inside, as far as she was willing to let him in.

A few minutes later Rick pulled back. He took a quick glance down at his rapidly growing erection. He reached over onto the nightstand for the bottle of clear lube.

"We're goin' to try somethin' else tonight..." Rick asked running his finger over her hole and dipping it inside. She was well lubed with his saliva. He was surprised at how his finger slid right inside without any resistance.

"Ohhhh...we can," Michonne sighed, gripping onto the bed sheets.

Michonne could feel a wet finger sliding around. Michonne whimpered uncontrollably as Rick went deeper.

He eased two fingers and pushed them together with his index and middle finger probing her. He repeated this process, and Michonne felt her pussy twitch.

"Oh, Ri...Rick I..."

She ground her clit against the bed sheet trying to relieve some pressure.

Rick could tell Michonne was close to her orgasm.

He removed his fingers and stopped all of his actions. Michonne's hips continued to rock back and forth. Missing the feeling of where his digits had just been.

Rick popped the cap open and squirted a generous amount of cool liquid onto his fingers and began to work her again. His fingers easily slipped inside as she accepted his fingers.

His voice lowered, "You're enjoyin' this Michonne. I can tell the way you are moanin' with my fingers in you."

"Ohhh...Shit."

"God, this ass." Rick groaned, adding more lube to her opening. He decided to add two more fingers wanting to stretch her out to accommodate his thick girth.

Rick knelt in between her legs pushing them far apart as she could go. He grabbed hold of his length rubbing and teasing over her roundness.

"Beg Michonne, beg for me to put it here." He pressed his tip over her anal opening.

"Please, Rick," Michonne licked her lips.

"Are you ready Michonne?" Rick asked.

"Oh yes. Please I...I am ready." She mumbled into the bed.

Rick grinned pushing the tip of his shaft against Michonne's tight rosebud hole. He carefully started to slide in. Michonne tensed, digging her nails into the sheets and groaning from the slight discomfort. Rick soothed his hand on her lower back, calming her.

Once Rick knew Michonne was fine with them continuing. He pushed forward and started to stretch her out. Soon enough Rick was completely bottomed out. He stilled for a few seconds relishing in the unfamiliar feeling.

They both moaned together with mutual pleasure.

Michonne closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She clenched around him.

"Oh God baby you feel...different. It feels fuckkk," Rick moaned in delight when he was all the way in.

Rick pulled back and slammed forward, causing Michonne to slump forward.

"Fuck!" She cried out.

"Tighter. You feel tighter around me, you feel so good."

Rick moved his hands to her hips and started a slow rhythm.

Michonne inhaled a sharp intake of breath, as he thrust forward. But, it was harder this time.

"You can handle this Chonne."

Michonne nodded into the pillow.

"Your ass looks so good takin' my dick like this," Rick whispered, watching himself slide in and out.

"Hmmmm."

"Hmmmm indeed baby."

Rick started to become more aggressive with his thrusts. The sensation was becoming too much for him to take. His own orgasm was close.

He began to feel her spasm and squeeze his manhood. Michonne was cumming from having Rick in a forbidden area.

Rick's breathing was heavier, and his thrusting was harder. He let out a low grunt and buried his balls unloading and pumping himself deep within her.

Rick came and came like he never came before. He collapsed on top of Michonne's back, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

 **End of round four.**

Michonne was panting and shaking. She was overwhelmed by the experience they had just shared.

Rick slowly pulled his dick from her snug hole. He held Michonne close and rolled them both onto their sides. "You did well baby, I will let you get some sleep."

Michonne lay motionless and exhausted from their orgasmic bliss.

"Baby, you and that ass. I just can't get enough...soon baby I will have more." He cuddled her tightly and stroked her hair, which lulled her into a sleep.

Because round five would have to be saved for another day.  
...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is a short epilogue about our couple and the possible after effects of their kinky days.

 **We're The Ones Who Write**

* * *

 **A few days later… Rick and Glenn**

"Hey asshole." Glenn saw Rick at the end of the aisle at the drug store and called out to him, a little too loudly for Rick's liking in such a public place. Glenn walked towards him passing by the cold and flu medicine until he reached Rick who was reaching for a large box of ibuprofen. "What's going on Rick? Michonne send you out to pick up stuff too? I hate shopping here, but Maggie loves this stuff." He held up a big bottle of raspberry scented lotion. "It smells pretty good. Doesn't taste very good though." Glenn noticed the box of ibuprofen in Rick's hand and the way he was leaning over the handle of the cart. "You feeling alright?" Looking inside the cart he saw a few six packs of Gatorade, a package of those icy hot patches and a tube of lube that reminded him that he needed to pick up some too.

"Yeah, I'm good." He threw the ibuprofen into the cart and stood up straight, scratching his beard hoping Glenn wouldn't ask too many questions about what he was shopping for and why. After seven exciting, exhilarating and exorbitant days of sex with his surprisingly _down for anything_ wife, Rick was utterly exhausted, not to mention sore and probably a bit dehydrated. He would never admit that to the young Glenn, so he played it off the best way he knew how. "Carl guzzles these things down after practice all the time, we should really be buying these by the case." He pointed to the Gatorade in the cart. "We ran out of ibuprofen the other day. With three kids, sometimes you need a few after a hard days work. You and Maggie will find out one day."

"Not for a long time my friend. We've got a lot more living to do." Glenn looked around the store for listening ears before he started to talk again. "So have you and Michonne thought any of that club Maggie and I mentioned. We looked for you the last time we were there, but since we didn't see y'all, we figured you chickened out."

"Oh yeah, that voyeur club, right?"

"Yeah, _BonBon Pour Les Yeux_."

"Nah, we uhh...haven't thought too much about it." He scratched the hair on his chin. "Y'all really like that place huh?"

"It's a trip. All the beautiful people in there and all the stuff they do." Rick raised his eyebrows as Glenn's voice showed just how exciting the club could be. "You know some people we met there were talking about a new couple that came in." Glenn's eyes roamed the aisle. "The way they described them, it sounded like you and Michonne." Glenn looked closely at Rick to see if he could see any sign that would indicate that Rick was actually there that night.

"Me and Michonne up on a stage doing...thangs? You should know us better than that. We're pretty private when it comes to our private time."

"Then y'all have some twins walking around here. The guy had blue eyes, the woman had locs, dark skin. She even called out the name Rick."

"I don't know what to tell you Glenn, it wasn't us." He shrugged his shoulders and then immediately regretted it as his muscles protested. "Maybe we'll join y'all one day when we have nothing else to do."

"Yeah...maybe one day."

"I gotta get these drinks home to Carl. I'll talk to you later Glenn." Rick pushed his cart forward, down the aisle as Glenn turned his head to watch him, noticing the slight limp that accompanied his usual gait. He shook his head after thinking for a bit and deciding that there's no way that their _old_ friends would ever be bold enough to go on stage and do anything that was described to him. Resigning to the idea that everyone has a twin, Glenn put the thought out of his head and went to pick up the lube that Maggie had sent him there for.

* * *

 **2 weeks later- Michonne and Maggie**

Michonne sat at a little table at the local outside cafe near her job. She was waiting on Maggie to arrive for their weekly lunch date. As she waited, Michonne flipped excitedly through the adult toy catalog looking at the different types of dildos, anal plugs, and latex suits. She smiled as she imagined all of the naughty things her and Rick could get into if she bought a pink latex suit.

"Hey Chonne," Maggie greeted cheerfully as she took a seat at the table.

"Hey, Maggie. How have you been?" leaning across the table Michonne gives her friend a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Great. What about you? You are just glowing," she gushed as she grabbed the menu on the table.

"Really? Stop teasing me."

"No I never tease, and you know that. You are just glowing. What have you and Rick been up to?" she queried.

Michonne glanced around at the other patrons who were dining outside as she leaned across the table to as she murmured "Well... we took your advice and did the 7 Days of Kink and... it... was... everything," she beamed, her eyes sparkled mischievously.

Maggie squealed as she took Michonne hands into her own and gave a jovial squeeze. "I told you. So how is Rick handling it?"

She gave a half shrug "Ehh...he is doing ok… he swears up and down that I'm trying to kill him now and that I'm going to break his dick." waving her hand dismissing her husbands silly notion.

"Oh, Glenn is the same. Always complaining about he is too tired, and I am wearing him out. Whatever. I don't know why he is complaining. All of this was his idea in the first place."

"Exactly," Michonne nodded her head as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"I mean he was the one talking about 'let's spice things up, babe… let's branch out'," Maggie exaggerated her face as she imitated her husband terribly.

Michonne chuckled at the horrible imitation.

"Now my sex drive is all revved, and he wants me to take it down a few." Maggie unfolded the white napkin and placed it on her lap. "Pffft," she rolled her eyes as she signaled the waiter to come take their order.

"You know Rick even tried to stay at work late just to avoid me in the evening," Michonne scoffed placing her napkin in her lap also.

"What. No, he did not do that trifling mess."

"Yes .. yes he did, but I got his ass back. I went up to his job and caught him as he was heading to his car and rode his ass in the back seat. He wasn't complaining when I was calling him Officer Grimes with my ass in the air."

Maggie threw her head back and laughed till tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. She tried to compose herself as the waiter approached their table.

Dabbing at the corner of her eye with the cloth napkin she took notice of the catalog discreetly covered by Michonnes black day planner "I see you are shopping," She nodded her head toward the slightly covered booklet as she continued to wipe her eyes.

"Well having some new toys for the bedroom can't hurt, right?"

"Oh hell no it can't. Turn to page 156 and look at a Sybian. You can let Rick know that since he needs a break, you can bring in the Symbian to fill in."

"He would throw that in the trash so fast, but I love how you think," Michonne smiled and winked at her friend "Lets order lunch and we can go do some sexy retail therapy at VS."

"Now that sounds like fun. Just us girls and sexy panties."


End file.
